


Yule

by HaruIchigo



Category: King Arthur (2004)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Case Fic, Dark, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Romance, Thriller
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6259795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruIchigo/pseuds/HaruIchigo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Галахад не дал Тристану уйти в леса к друидам, но за всё приходится платить, и древние боги требуют высокую плату.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yule

**Author's Note:**

> Продолжение фанфика "Samhain"

Бесконечно дули холодные зимние ветры, и снег больше не падал мягкими хлопьями, а метался колючей пылью по дорогам. Стоило тунике Галахада чуть задраться, как ледяная крупа больно стегала по голому, беззащитно горячему бедру.

Он держал поводья, но правил Тристан, – крепко держал его за пояс, не давая соскользнуть, так что каждый раз, приподнявшись в стременах, Галахад опускался принимая его естество до упора, как сердце принимает нож. Он низко наклонялся к конской шее, боясь свалиться, – так слабели колени от непривычной позы и лихорадочного наслаждения.

Тристан сидел неподвижно, напряжённый как натянутая тетива, но Галахад знал, как глубоко уязвляет его любовный жар, – он слышал своё имя из тонких тёмных губ, и на сбившемся выдохе оно обретало другой вкус.

На вкус оно стало как поцелуи Тристана.

– Стой… Стой. Остановись… – Галахад не сдержался и натянул поводья. Конь послушно замедлил бег, деликатно переступая тонкими ногами.

– Боишься упасть? – недовольно спросил Тристан, запахиваясь поплотнее, чтобы не застудить уязвимую плоть.

– Нет. – Галахад спрыгнул с лошади и потянул его за штанину. – Хочу быть наездником только одного сарматского жеребца.

Они не стали даже искать место поукромней, – устроились с подветренной стороны огромного валуна, на заросшей гладко обтёсанной плите. Только после Галахад подумал о том, как она схожа с жертвенником, – сперва ему было не до того. Он бесстыдно задрал полы туники и оседлал Тристана, вбирая его в себя, согревая, распаляя всё больше и больше…

В какой-то миг их короткие, резкие стоны слились в один долгий, изнеможённый.

Всё тело Галахада вдруг расслабилось, заныло от усталости каждой косточкой. Он хотел было подняться, но предчувствовал, как быстро остывающее на холоде семя Тристана прольётся на внутреннюю сторону бёдер, и заранее морщился.

Тристан понял. Сел, умудрившись не выскользнуть из сладкого плена, обнял Галахада, укутал полой колючего, тёплого плаща.

Галахад ждал похвалы, но он молчал, – лишь любовно покусывал мелкими звериными зубами его замёрзшее ухо. Это была его высшая нежность и ласка, – Тристан убеждён был, что не всё можно и нужно облекать в слова, и переходил на язык тела, когда боялся разбить хрупкий миг.

– Люблю ездить с тобой в разведку… – пробормотал Галахад, чутко стараясь всем телом набраться чужого тепла.

– Ты мне тут не нужен. Угробил лошадь, теперь возвращаться будем дольше. В дороге ничего не замечаешь. Один я справляюсь быстрее.

Галахад оттолкнул его и спрыгнул с плиты–жертвенника.

– Да если б Серый не попал в кротовину, тебе бы сейчас ничего не досталось, понял?

– Перетерпел бы, – усмехнулся Тристан, поправляя одежду. – Думаешь, было удобно?

Галахад всерьёз озлился на него, но промолчал. Пока они собирали сухостой для костра, пока варили нехитрую чечевичную похлёбку, он продрог, и его снова потянуло к Тристану.

Он не могу взять в толк, кто в своём уме захочет одиноко блуждать по серым, холодным пустошам, среди пожухшей травы и голых чёрных деревьев?

Можно согреться костром и поговорить с ястребом, но разве может что-то заменить человеческую речь и живое, переменчивое тепло тела?

Они чаще стали выезжать вместе за Стену и Тристан уже привык греть озябшие руки под его туникой… а теперь, вдруг, объявляет, что Галахад ему не нужен. Каково!

– Нет, без меня тебе хуже… – весело прошептал Галахад, забираясь под его плащ и нашаривая тесёмки штанов. – Что б ты тут делал один?

Тристан посмотрел на него из полутьмы серьёзными, мерцающими глазами.

– Лёг бы спать. Ты приспособлен к другому и нужен в крепости, а вместо этого болтаешься тут со мной, потому что хозяйство пристроить некуда. Только время зря тратим, а могли бы выспаться как следует хоть раз.

– Ну так спи, – Галахад отвернулся, но из-под плаща не ушёл. Даже с недовольным Тристаном лучше было, чем одному.

Тот и правда заснул, легко и быстро, едва дыша, иногда вздрагивая во сне, – наверное, его душа опять летала где-то ястребом. Может быть над Сарматией, над тёплым бурным морем, над горами, вздыхавшими иногда так тяжко, что с их каменных грудей сползали целые валуны.

Может быть над страной бриттов, над Килурнумом, над Валом, деревнями и крепостями, над римскими трактами и лесными урочищами пиктов…

Ястребы всегда парят в одиночку, кружат в пустых небесах. Ястребу не нужен друг.

Галахад потихоньку выбрался из-под плаща и пошёл по хрусткой от инея траве к темнеющему впереди валуну, поменьше того, под которым они с Тристаном укрылись.

Замёрзший, сонный, он мочился на белый от лунного света пористый камень и обшаривал праздным взглядом странные трещины на нём, пока не понял, что они, – зарубки друидского огама. Священные письмена.

Такие же, как на том столбе, к которому лесные друзья Тристана привязали пиктского воина…

“Вот жертва вашим богам”, – подумал Галахад, стряхивая последние капли. – “Они только такой и заслуживают”.

Он боялся обернуться и увидеть вдруг старика-друида, или, хуже, – лесного бога с оленьими рогами, часто теперь гнавшегося за ним во сне. Но за спиной никого не было.

– Опять кошмар? – спросил Тристан не открывая глаз, когда Галахад вернулся, холодный и ёрзающий.

– Нет.

– Ты поэтому напросился со мной? Не можешь один спать?

– Думаешь, на Стене спать не с кем?

Тристан улыбнулся.

– Я же знаю, кто тебе снится. Не бойся их, они просто люди.

Галахад помолчал, боясь спросить, потому что спрашивают только те, кто правда верит и боится.

– А если… нет?

Он закрыл глаза и почувствовал как обветренные тонкие губы бережно касаются его век.

– А если нет… То тебе от них не спрятаться. Ни во сне ни наяву.

И Галахад кое-что понял. Он никогда не умел прятаться, – это значило замереть, лишиться самого себя слившись с камнями, деревьями и травой, – всё его существо, вечно движущееся и яркое, протестовало.

Он умел сражаться.

Когда не можешь больше бежать, – обернись и встреть врага лицом к лицу.

Только вот у его врага не было своего лица.

Может, и врага никакого не было.

***

Сначала, на короткий жуткий миг, им показалось, что Мара держит на руках сына Борса, но безжизненно висящая головка была слишком тёмной, а личико, – худым, осунувшимся.

Это был сирота, гусиный пастушок. Ободранный, вечно голодный человечек римских кровей, которого никто из легионеров так и не признал своим.

Ранним утром он выходил за ворота, окружённый толстыми равнодушными птицами, и исчезал до заката.

Однажды, он исчез на два дня. То, что от него осталось, принесла из леса повитуха, – будто помогла ему родиться в смерть.

Артур как раз проверял караульных вместе с Ланселотом. Он хотел забрать у Мары тело, но она не отдала, и Артур впервые подумал, что пастушок мог быть её сыном.

Позвали врача Луция. Он был с повитухой на ножах и всё требовал выгнать её из Килурнума, но бритты, жившие бок о бок с римскими воинами, исправно рожали детей, которых кто-то должен был принимать.

Луция звали, стоило кому-то отправиться на тот свет. Он приходил так быстро, как мог, и отложил учёные занятия даже ради ненавистной знахарки.

– Отверстия на груди от оленьих рогов, – заключил он. – Клыки вепря не оставляют таких ран. Олень сшиб мальчика, а волки и лисы доели то, что осталось. Ни печени, ни сердца, ни легких, ни желудка. Он пустой, как полая игрушка.

– Слишком чисто, – задумчиво произнёс Артур. – Могли пикты забрать внутренности для своих ритуалов?

– Они резали бы плоть, а не рвали клыками, – возразил Луций. – Их жрецы уважают мёртвых. Просто какая-то дикая тварь оказалась слишком голодна; зима наступила, Арториус.

– Да… – задумчиво проронил Ланселот. Всё это время он стоял у двери, прислонившись к косяку. – Вот именно. Зима началась. Что гусиному пастуху делать зимой в лесу?

Мужчины не сговариваясь обратили взгляды к Маре. Она так и не отпустила мальчика, держала его голову на коленях и бормотала что-то напористо и страстно. Почувствовав чужое напряжённое внимание, она умолкла.

– Это зверь, – просто сказала она. – Лесной народ позвал зверя с той стороны. Скажи матери своего бога, Луций, пусть защитит наших детей, ведь она знает каково потерять сына.

Артур переглянулся с Ланселотом, и, немые перед чужим горем, они покинули дом.

***

Зверь пришёл С Той Стороны накануне Материнской ночи – времени Йоля, времени Сатурна. Яркая путеводная звезда, освещавшая Рим, едва дотягивалась лучами до тёмных британских земель, ей не отпугнуть было Зверя. Он бродил по ночам, и свет костров отражался в его влажных выпуклых глазах.

Говорили, что стрелы отскакивают от Зверя и мечи не причиняют ему вреда; что удар заострённых, самим дьяволом заточенных рогов смертелен. Никто не верил, пока не принесли первого легионера. Он был не местный, – шёл через лес с донесением и свернул на тропу, ведущую к погребальному костру.

Зверь ударил сзади, – пригвоздил его к дереву, будто римский панцирь, – бумажная куртка. Вскрыл его как черепаху и хищными, не оленьими зубами разорвал тёплую плоть

Никто не знал его, пока не прошёл слух об олене. Дагонет поклялся, что видел его: крылатый чёрный олень стоял на прогалине, погрузив морду в тёплые внутренности убитого волка. Вокруг вились перья, – будто вороны, испугавшись, в спешке взлетели с добычи.

Дагонет мало говорил и никогда не лгал. Ему поверили.

Галахаду, тем временем, спалось хуже и хуже. Сквозь сон он слышал цокот копыт по камням, как корона оленьих рогов царапает потолок…

– Он здесь! Стоит надо мной!

Просыпаясь от собственного крика он видел Тристана с кувшином и чашей, послушно пил, не разбирая, что пьёт, и вновь забывался, чтобы наутро встать с тяжёлой головой.

Тристан, казалось, никогда не спал: утирал его лицо влажной тряпицей, а то и просто смотрел, с жалостью, будто на больного ребёнка.

Он единственный знал о кошмарах. Признаться в том, что боится оленей, – так низко Галахад пасть не мог. Даже Тристан узнал лишь случайно, – не ушёл после любовных игр, как делал обычно, а, поворочавшись, как пёс, пригрелся рядом.

Он сказал потом, что Галахад, заметавшись во сне, столкнул его на пол, – оттуда и синяк на плече, будто от удара камнем.

– Это друид-олень, – рассказал ему Галахад, втирая мазь в наливающуюся синевой кожу. – Будто он не простил нас и хочет отомстить.

– Друиды, – просто старики. Убить старика не сложно.

Галахад ничего не ответил. Он знал, что Тристан пытается успокоить его, и ему было обидно, – врут для успокоения детям и слабым женщинам. Сильные умеют принять удар.

Однажды, он тайком ото всех наведался в землянку Горвенала, но бедное жилище оказалось пустым и покинутым. Присохшую кровь, до которой не дотянулись дикие звери, припорошило снегом.

Никаких следов. Друид исчез так же тихо, как исчезал Зверь.

***

На Зверя объявили охоту, и отряд Артура целыми днями пропадал в лесах. Сначала Галахад добросовестно держался, как обычно, позади Гавейна, но дни шли чередой и он начал понемногу отставать, пускаться в объезд, закладывать широкие крюки через чащу.

Несколько раз они с Тристаном сталкивались в одиночестве на тропе, но, кивнув друг другу, разъезжались, хотя Галахаду пуще всего хотелось остаться рядом.

Гордость победила.

Тристан ни во что не ставил его как разведчика, отталкивал, и он неохотно думал, что, видно, прискучил этой хладнокровной ящерице в человеческом обличии.

Пусть удивится хоть раз в своей жизни, когда Галахад приведёт… Нет, не зверя.

Лучше.

Он начал примечать места маленьких стоянок: кострища, косточки, обрывки ткани, седой волос, зацепившийся о колючку.

“Близко”, – шептал лес.

Деревья в вышине скрипели как древние суставы. Дятел стучал медленно, сухо, будто посохом.

Мятежный старик прятался в сердце леса, и необъяснимо, сам был лесом, – качал короной ветвей и следил сотнями птичьих и звериных глаз.

Галахад перестал спать. Зачем? Только тратить попусту время. Он оставлял лошадь возле костра и уходил.

Его глаза приспособились к тьме не хуже, чем глаза Тристана. Его шаг на морозце стал легче и бодрее, кровь весело бежала по жилам, – не нужен был ни плащ ни колючие бриттские штаны, даже в тунике было жарко.

Завидев издалека огонь, он подумал, что сделал круг, но существо, склонившееся над костром, не было лошадью.

Оно казалось мешком из кожаных и матерчатых заплат цвета сухой листвы. За плечами у него висел тяжело, как чёрные крылья, меховой плащ.

Голова чудовища, грубая, собранная из тех же заплат, что и тело, повернулась к Галахаду оленьей мордой. Настоящие, костяные рога царапнули ствол ясеня.

– Иди сюда, – спокойно сказал человек-олень. – Иди сюда, мальчик. Довольно ты погулял для этой ночи.

Галахад зарделся от возмущения. Давно уже никто не называл его мальчиком. Пришлось для этого, содрогаясь от отвращения, швырнуть под ноги старшим отрезанную голову пикта.

Друид поманил его, и вся чернота ночи вдруг бросилась Галахаду в лицо.

***

Весь Килурнум высыпал к воротам, но никто не произнёс ни слова.

В молчании двигалась процессия: Тристан в одном седле с вялым, плохо соображающим Галахадом, а на лошади Галахада, – связанный друид. С друида так и не сняли оленью маску, и она пугала детей чёрными, пустыми дырами глазниц. Им казалось, что в глазницах поблёскивает иногда красный адский огонь.

Снег припорошил гирлянды остролиста на стрехах, и самый серый камень казался праздничным, пока не пришёл друид цвета прошлогодней листвы.

Бритты опустили глаза, будто блудные дети перед ликом строгого отца, римляне подняли глаза к небу, пытаясь отыскать Звезду Рождества, возвещающую, что зло отступит.

Сарматы, чьи боги пришли с ними в чужую страну и никогда не покидали своих детей, смотрели с интересом. Они жалели, что среди них не нашлось жреца, который мог бы вызвать своего Зверя, и некоторые бросали потаённые взгляды на Тристана, словно он мог иметь такую силу.

Одной рукой Тристан держал конец верёвки, другой обнимал Галахада, не давая ему упасть. Но Галахад и не думал падать: в полубреду ему казалось, что не живой человек, а некая тёплая, надёжная сила держит его в объятиях. Что он способен даже летать…

– Обычная простуда, – заключил врач. Тень его строгого римского профиля то уменьшалась то разрасталась на стене, повинуясь движению пламени в лампе, орлиный нос становился хищным клювом.

Галахад вышел из леса, но лес теперь был везде, шелестел, скрёбся в ставни. Он пытался отыскать взглядом взгляд Тристана, но Тристан стоял в глубокой тени и только отражённый свет поблёскивал в его глазах.

– У Тристана звериные глаза… – шепнул Галахад Гавейну.

– А у тебя – овечья башка, – мрачно отозвался тот. – Мы думали, ты нарвался на засаду. Без приказа командира отряд не бросают, ты же знаешь. Куда тебя понесло?

Галахад подумал, что Гавейн часто злится на него в последние дни, но никогда не упрекает зазря. Вот что значит друг…

Борс притащил от жены огромную кружку горячего пива и, не слушая протесты, влил её в Галахада, заявив возмущённому лекарю что больной “завтра будет как новенький”.

После такого насилия оставалось только спать, и Галахад уснул крепким, бездушным сном, успев только предупредить, чтоб не допрашивали друида без него.

***

Артур не обязан был выполнять его просьбу после всего, что случилось, но почему-то выполнил. Когда Галахад вошёл в темницу, ёжась от сырого холода, он только посмотрел на него долго, разочарованно, но ничего не сказал, – видно, решил оставить на потом.

С ними были Лансенлот и Тристан. Галахаду известна была их манера допрашивать: горячий, любящий показать силу и власть Ланселот специально набрасывался на пленника, иногда даже с кулаками, а разумный, сдержанный Артур предлагал выбор, заключал сделки. Тристан же убивал, если сделка не состоялась. Его никто не просил, – он делал это сам, из удовольствия, но не причиняя мучений: одним ударом, хорошо заточенным ножом.

Галахад не знал, кого ожидал увидеть в оковах, на устеленном соломой полу: наверное, бога. Но друид без маски не выглядел как бог.

Он был стар и сед, с волосами длинными и тонкими, как паутина. Залысины сделали его морщинистый лоб высоким и мудрым, но лицо осталось хитрым лицом пахаря-деревенщины: с крупным мягким носом, голубыми глазами под низкими сводами бровей и тяжёлыми веками. Уши у него были оттопыренные, подбородок мягкий от старости.

Боги не бывают такими.

– Как твоё имя? – спросил Артур.

– Здешний люд называет меня Блехерис, но ты можешь звать меня Блез, тебе ведь привычней высокая латынь.

Друид улыбался и глядел на Артура не мигая, как змея глядит на птичку. Галахаду захотелось выступить вперёд с обнажённым мечом, но он едва сдержался.

– Это твой ручной зверь нападает на людей в лесу?

– Мой? Ручной? – Старик сделал вид, что удивился, но удивился забавляясь. – Он никогда не был моим и никогда мне не подчинялся. Но я попросил его прийти и теперь он твой.

– То есть, теперь он наша обуза? – раздражённо переспросил Ланселот, нарочно распаляя себя, как перед боем. – Отказываешься отвечать за него?!

– О, нет, я всегда отвечаю за то, что делают мои руки и ноги, за то, что думает моя голова. Но плоть и кровь моего зверя твои до следующего дня Сауин, Артур Кастус, а его дух, – вечно голодный дух холодной зимы. Дух брошенного голодного ребёнка, замёрзшего в лесу.

– Весь этот бред значит, что ты воображаешь себя колдуном, – холодно заметил Артур. – Это я понял и так.

– А знаешь, что я понял о тебе, полуримлянин? – Улыбка сползла с лица старика. Он подался вперёд, звякнув оковами. – Ты, в твоих начищенных римских латах и поношенных бриттских сапогах, варвар и деревенщина, просто отмытый чуть лучше твоих грязных сарматов, чуть больше них понимающий. Может и образован ты получше. Твои глаза блёклые, как у снулой рыбины, но загораются, когда тебе кажется, будто ты нашёл ответ. За ними кроется ум.

Артур скрипнул зубами, но сделал Ланселоту знак стоять на месте.

– Как избавиться от Зверя? Где его найти?

– Почему бы тебе не попросить защиты у своего Бога? Ах, да. Недавно, в одном селении, твой бог обрушил крышу храма на головы молящихся, пока они распевали песнопения. Он любит убивать, но не любит защищать, так-то.

Артур кивнул. Ланселот выступил вперёд и дал старику пощёчину. Несильную, но Галахад невольно поморщился.

– Вы бьёте меня как ребёнка, – посетовал друид. – А ведь я ещё крепок. Ищи своего зверя под самым носом, ведь он не угроза, а наказание.

– Наказание за что? За то, что мы пришли на вашу землю?

Друид посмотрел несколько секунд на Тристана, медленно перевёл взгляд на Галахада, и Галахад понял, вдруг, о чём он говорит. Ему стало страшно. Сны сбывались.

– Те двое, что прячутся за твоей спиной, нарушили таинство обряда. Насмеялись над нами.

Артур обернулся к Тристану.

– Позже, – сказал Тристан.

– О, так ты не знаешь об этом, командир Кастус? – Блез изображал удивление, но ухмылка вернулась на его тонкие губы. – Многие здесь верят в колдовство, даже если не говорят об этом открыто. Может быть и творят колдовство, пока ты не видишь. Твои друзья не стали утомлять тебя байками, в которые ты всё равно не поверишь. И я, пожалуй, перестану.

Ланселот ударил его снова, на этот раз, – кулаком.

– Хватит, – бросил Артур. – Пусть посидит пару дней на хлебе и воде. Тристан, Галахад, за мной.

Оба молча повиновались, но Ланселот забежал вперёд и говорил с другом тихо, чтобы они не услышали.

– Не зверствуй с ними, Артур. Ты знаешь, что они на самом деле скрывают, – все знают. Наверное, тайком миловались где-нибудь в лесу и случайно подглядели друидский обряд…

Тристан бесшумно возник за его спиной.

– Не твоё дело.

– Не груби мне, – обиделся Ланселот. – Я пытаюсь вас защитить.

– Нет никаких “нас”. Тайна была у меня. И она не в том, что Галахад делит ложе то со мной, то с Гавейном.

Галахад приотстал от них. Болезнь ещё не вышла из него до конца, он чувствовал себя разбитым, как дорожная колея, по которой приехало слишком много обозов.

Ему хотелось к людям, к очагу, к горячему вину и ароматному мясу, чтобы не задавать себе один и тот же вопрос: стоило ли освобождение Тристана такого наказания?

Вечером, чтобы забыться, он пошёл к куртизанкам. Большинство из них он знал с тех пор как был юнцом, и они всегда охотно привечали его, – он забавлял их, как щенок или котёнок, готовый ради веселья на всякие глупости. Те, что помоложе, восхищались его белой улыбкой, ловкими руками и удалью. Ему нравилось думать, что все они на самом деле любят его, а не его деньги, и поверить в это получалось больше, чем в любовь Тристана, который не хотел от него даже его тела.

Он думал, что забудется в объятиях очередной ароматной девицы, но, когда любовная истома прошла, начал вдруг, пригревшись на её мягкой груди, жаловаться пьяным, непослушным языком.

– Он не хочет ездить со мной… По своим тропам… Хочет один… Не хочет вместе…

– Он грубый и жестокий, – отозвалась девица с соседнего ложа. Галахад попросил её, чтоб она ублажала себя, наблюдая за ним и другой куртизанкой, но ей быстро наскучило, и она давно уже только лежала, лениво раскинувшись, и ела сушёный виноград. – Я была с ним однажды и никакого удовольствия. Да ему и самому это будто не нравится. Говорят, он влюбился в южную королеву, но если он и в ней толкался как бык в корове, без всякой ласки, то я этой королеве не завидую.

– Ты просто не знаешь, что у него за язык...

– Да кто вас спрашивал?! Сами вы… коровы! – взъярился Галахад и ушёл, криво запахнув тунику.

Он прихватил с собой ещё кувшин неразбавленного вина, а потому ночь запомнил плохо. Помнил, что искал Тристана, что того нигде не было, но были какие-то чужие дома, какая-то испуганная женщина, показывающая пальцем за его плечо, потом Гавейн, укрывающий его одеялом из шкур, и блаженная пустота.

***

Зверь убил семью гончара, жившего близко к Стене. Жену и маленькую девочку.

Все внутренности он выесть не успел, – кто-то спугнул его.

Гончар, ходивший сбывать товар в соседнюю деревню, вернулся под утро, но в дом так и не вошёл. Он ходил кругами и спрашивал встречных, не видел ли кто Зверя. Откликались немногие, но снова, и снова описывали небывалое чудовище: чёрного как смола оленя, упавшего с неба на крыльях.

– Где были римские воины, которые должны нас защищать?! – кричал на улицах гончар. Его рыжая борода за утро поседела, глаза поблёкли, как у старого безумца.

Артур был вне себя. Никто ещё не видел его настолько обозлённым. Галахад хотел сказать, что, кажется, видел ночью ту, погибшую женщину, видел, что она чем-то напугана, но сам не уверен был в своих пьяных бреднях и счёл за лучшее промолчать.

– А ты где шатался? – спросил он Тристана, улучив момент, когда они остались одни. Тристан сидел в своей голой комнатушке и плёл новую тетиву.

– Пил с проститутками.

– Врёшь, тебя там не было.

Тристан, наконец, удостоил его взглядом.

– И что?

Галахад смешался. А ведь вправду, – и что? Почему Тристан должен знать больше, чем другие?

– Ты как-то сказал держать тебя и не отпускать. А теперь сам всё время ускользаешь, – пожаловался Галахад заячьей шкуре на полу.

– А ты прилип ко мне, как пиявка. Хочешь, я сделаю тебе новый лук, чтоб ты сам украсил его резьбой? Или поучу тебя метать ножи? Тут много дел, хочешь, – будем делать их вместе, но не ходи за мной в лес и на болота. Не люблю.

Галахад вскинул голову и ухмыльнулся, оскалился.

– Значит вот так, да? А ты рассказал Артуру, зачем ездишь по лесам, когда не надо ничего разведывать? Это из-за тебя люди теперь умирают! Из-за того что ты связался с друидами! Ха, да откуда мне знать, может быть, ты сам вызвал чудовище, ты же у нас ученик колдуна!

Тристан взглянул на него с искренней неприязнью, со злобой. Верхняя губа его приподнялась, как у зверя, готового зарычать.

– Поди прочь, – рявкнул он. – И вспомни, что той ночью нас было двое.

– Двое? Ты всегда один, Тристан. Так оставайся один.

Больше они ничего друг другу не сказали. И с тех пор охотились в разных концах леса.

***

Когда белый снег укрыл поля, и земля слилась с небом, ярость Зверя утихла, но его продолжали видеть ночью и в сумерках. Он бродил по улицам и дышал холодом в неплотно прикрытые ставни.

В городе не осталось ни одной собаки кроме охотничьих псов легиона, – он истребил всех, но почему-то не трогал больше людей. Стрелы и дротики отскакивали от его чёрной лоснящейся шкуры, мощные крылья уносили его от мечей и копий.

Он исчезал так же быстро, как появлялся.

Галахад ни разу не видел его, – он старался так измотать себя за день, чтобы ночью спать мертвецким сном.

Тристан пропадал всё дольше, – искал лёжку зверя, расставлял ловушки и капканы.

Он приехал ни с чем, усталый и ещё сильнее заросший. В другое время Галахад сам согрел бы для него воду и омыл закоченевшее тело, расплёл бы косы Тристана и заплёл снова чистые волосы.

Утомленный, разнежившийся в горячей воде Тристан становился благодушным и покорным, – позволял кусать в шею и брать его сзади, чего не позволял больше никому и никогда. Случай выпадал редко и Галахад даже вызвался в ночной патруль чтобы развеяться, избавиться от желания.

Желание пропало само ещё до патруля.

На горизонте росло, приближаясь, пурпурное пятно, будто у неба закровоточила вскрытая рана. Пурпур варварских королей и римских патрициев облекал золочёную повозку, струился по ветру над головами копьеносцев, свисал с лошадиных попон.

– Марк, король Корнуоллский, – Ланселот узнал знамёна, но без радости. – Что он здесь забыл?

– Не месть, я надеюсь. – Артур осунулся в последние дни и совсем потерял покой. Ему не хватало только мстительного короля. Или короля, которого нужно развлекать и устраивать на постой вместе со свитой.

– Отошлёшь Тристана?

Артур нахмурился.

– Тристану запрещено ступать на землю Корнуолла. А это, – наша земля.

– Твоя земля, – поправил Ланселот.

“И она стала слишком жадной до крови”, – добавил он про себя.

Галахад смотрел, как приближается повозка, и до последнего надеялся, что король прибыл один. Но Марк ехал верхом на вороном жеребца: он был силён и статен, держался в седле непринуждённо, как истинный воин. Галахад не мог не позавидовать его охотничьей своре, мечу и доспехам, его долгому меховому плащу, переливавшемуся на солнце, его сбруе, украшенной драгоценными камнями и одеждам из мягкой, ласкающей даже глаз шерсти. А больше всего ему понравился кинжал с золотой рукоятью и в таких же золочёных ножнах, – не британская, да и не римская работа. Заморская вещица, доступная только богачам.

В своих мечтах Галахад был таким же: правителем, который утопает в роскоши, а не сражается. Стань он королём Корнуолла хотя бы на час, устроил бы пир для Гавейна и других рыцарей, а потом велел бы привести Тристана. Подарил бы ему новый лук и изысканный, расшитый жемчугом, колпачок для ястреба, новые сапоги взамен его старых, истёртых, кормил бы его яблоками из южных садов…

Но даже в мечтах Тристан, принимая подарки, лишь смотрел равнодушно и отворачивался.

Королю не нужен такой слуга. Ему нужна королева.

Но королевы Корнуолла Галахад не желал. Он надеялся, что Изольда Белокурая окажется безобразна или невзрачна, но снег заискрился вокруг, будто отражая сияние её золотых волос. Она была невелика ростом, стройна и бела, – лишь щёки разрумянились на морозе. Улыбка и приветливые слова не сходили с её уст, но Галахад сбежал, не выразив почтения, – он знал, как жестоко она может ранить и не смог бы вынести её привета.

– Хороша бабёнка, – сказал ему Борс вечером за кружкой пива на пиру. – Но мы её не любим, ясно тебе? Так что, даже не думай. Тристан из-за неё ходил сам не свой, тут точно какое-то любовное зелье замешано.

Галахад мрачно напивался, но слова про любовное зелье всё не выходили у него из головы. Любовное зелье текло по жилам Изольды, сам воздух, который она выдыхала, был им. Как Тристан мог устоять? От неё он не стал бы сбегать в леса. Она приручила его.

Он знал, что Тристан в крепости, но затаился где-то, пережидая, и ждать ему оставалось порядочно: королевская чета собиралась задержаться всего на несколько дней, – они ехали на свадьбу родича Изольды Кассия. и путь перед ними лежал неблизкий.

В дар хозяевам Марк преподнёс красавца оленя, которого сам подстрелил на лесной тропе.

– Пусть тебе так же легко достанется волшебный олень друидов, как мне достался этот, – провозгласил он, достав из-за пояса простой солдатский кинжал, и отрезал Артуру большой кусок ароматной оленины.

– Смотри-ка, – шепнул Гавейн. – Для какого-то римского легионера золотой клинок решил не пачкать. Так он нас уважает.

Галахад только фыркнул неопределённо.

– ...почти никого не осталось из местных, ушли в свои деревни, – доносился до него голос Ланселота. Но по-настоящему он прислушался лишь, когда заговорила Изольда.

– Все видели его, но не могут поймать? Это воистину колдовство.

– Просто наш лучший охотник сам прячется как зверь, – вырвалось у Галахада против воли. – Интересно, почему?

Он ждал, что королева смутится, но слишком мало видел королев, чтоб знать, насколько они ценят величие выше стыда.

– Возможно, потому что чувствует свою вину. – Марк открыл рот, чтобы остановить жену, но она крепко стиснула его руку, так, что длинные ногти впились в ладонь. – Благородный Артур Кастус, ты показал свою силу, взяв на службу сарматского колдуна, но можешь ли ты справиться с его злой волей?

Над круглым столом повисла тишина. Звон кубков прекратился, даже собаки замерли, перестав грызть кости.

– Тристан, – колдун?! – Галахад рассмеялся, но вышло делано, наигранно. – Ха, будь он колдуном, наша служба была бы много легче! Я попросил бы его ускорить время, чтоб год до возвращения в Сарматию прошёл как один день!

Несколько неуверенных смешков едва потревожили тишину.

– Это слухи, – веско произнёс Артур. – Нет доказательств того, что Тристан творил колдовство. Если оно вообще существует.

– Доказательства есть. – Изольда поднялась, румянец на её щеках расцвёл ярче. – И я бы призвала Тристана на суд за злые чары, но будет ли справедлив суд здесь, где ему доверяют как брату? Стоило мне услышать про адского Зверя, я сразу всё поняла. Мало бросить в темницу одного друида, Артур Кастус. Во славу Рима ты должен извести всё их племя. Разве не этого от тебя ждут? Разве Мерлин из пиктов не опасен? Или Горвенал, беглец из Корнуолла? Или людоед Блез, сильнейший из них?

Галахад побледнел. Все эти имена были ему знакомы. И не понаслышке.

Горвенал, лесной старик залечивший его раны, был давним другом Тристана. Он потребовал поймать для обряда мятежного пикта-изгнанника, он уговаривал Тристана стать друидом.

И если уговаривал… Значит разглядел в нём что-то. Значит, знал…

– Как на Юге, оказывается, осведомлены о наших делах! – подал голос Ланселот. – Но что-то не спешите помогать, когда нам угрожают саксы!

Артур поднял руку, приказывая ему замолчать.

– Король Марк…

– Моя жена хочет суда и справедливости. – Марк кивнул Изольде и она села, не глядя на него. – Твой человек не просто нанёс нам оскорбление, он может быть опасен и для тебя тоже, Арториус. Для всех.

– Тристан уже понёс своё наказание.

– Слишком лёгкое. Его провинность и так тяжела, но может оказаться ещё тяжелее. Мы требуем судить его…

Тристан не мог выбрать менее подходящего мгновения, чтоб появиться. Ни на кого не глядя он прошёл к своему месту, махнул побледневшему виночерпию, и зубами, чуть ли не рыча, оторвал от ковриги порядочный кусок.

– Тристан, – позвал Артур. Тот поднял голову, посмотрел раздражённо, не переставая жевать.

– Что?

– Король Марк и королева Изольда Корнуоллские требуют над тобой суда. Они предъявляют тебе обвинения в колдовстве.

– Для суда нужен судья, и… – он задумался, вспоминая латинское слово. – Адвокатус.

– Судьёй будет командующий Аппий из Виндоланды, ближе никого не найдём. Защитником буду я. – Только близко знавший Артура мог понять, как он зол сейчас. – Я не хочу этого суда, но и законов гостеприимства нарушить не могу. Гавейн, отправляйся за Аппием. Тристан, обвинение доставят тебе письменно, чтоб ты смог как следует всё уяснить.

– Я в чтении не силён, – бросил Тристан, спокойно впиваясь в цыплячью ногу, разгрызая кость.

– Пусть Галахад для тебя прочитает, – ответил Гавейн вместо Артура, и вышел.

– Я требую, чтобы его заключили под стражу. – Марк разглядывал Тристана так, как ещё ни один король не разглядывал простого сарматского воина: будто само существование этого грубого, грязного существа причиняло ему боль.

– Нет, – гостеприимство Артура имело свои пределы. – Он никуда не исчезнет, я знаю.

Галахад подумал, что на самом деле Тристан может исчезнуть, когда пожелает, и никакая дружба, никакая честь ему не указ. Он был следопытом и в крепости, – знал лазейки, которых на чертежах-то не было. Несколько он показал Галахаду когда был в хорошем настроении, но не все, точно не все, иначе куда же он бесследно скрылся, когда прибыла королевская чета?

Когда невесёлый пир, наконец, закончился, Галахад не стерпел и сам подошёл к нему.

– Я могу нагреть для тебя воду и вымыть тебе волосы, как ты любишь.

Тристан неопределённо пожал плечами и Галахад вдруг увидел, как сильно он устал, – слишком сильно, чтобы прогнать его, слишком сильно чтоб позаботиться о своём теле.

Он заснул на каменной скамье термы, пока Галахад мял и растирал его спину, ягодицы и бёдра.

Спящий Тристан казался ещё дальше, ещё нелюдимее, чем бодрствующий, но его кожа была как карта прошлого: в шрамах, которые Галахад помнил ещё свежими ранами. Как можно столько лет сражаться бок о бок и ничего не знать друг о друге?

И до сих пор ничего не знать…

– Ты не делал этого, я знаю, – прошептал он спящему. – Ты же не делал?

Тристан только беспокойно заворочался и грязно выругался сквозь зубы.

Его жизнь во сне была не веселее бодрствования.

***

Тристана судили в зале круглого стола, но его места за столом больше не было, – часть столешницы вынули, чтоб дать проход ответчикам. Тристан принимал свою участь, стоя у жаровни.

– Это не моё решение, – сказал ему Артур, но он только пожал плечами.

– Здесь теплее.

Галахад не хотел присутствовать. В его сердце угнездился потаённый страх. Изольда знала что-то, чего он не знал. Вдруг она права? Ведь был же Блез, был Горвенал, был обряд в лесной чаще и Зверь.

Было колдовство.

Перед уверенностью короля и королевы его вера колебалась, уменьшалась.

Из всех собравшихся только Аппий, старый центурион из Виндаланды, не чувствовал ничего: ему дела не было до чужих сарматов и южных владык, он ждал ужина, а Артур обещал ему настоящий пир.

– Король Марк Корнуоллский и Королева Изольда Корнуоллская, урождённая римская гражданка, обвиняют Тристана, сарматского воина на службе великого Рима, в противном Господу колдовстве, связи с друидами, – скучно пробормотал он. – Верно ли я излагаю?

– Верно, – кивнул со своего места Марк. Сегодня он был обвинителем. – Я вызываю свою жену. Расскажи всё, что знаешь, Иселут.

Изольда вышла в круг. Она была в простом белом платье, без золотого венца и тяжёлых украшений, будто совсем юная, невинная невеста. Ангел перед мрачным, как зверь, Тристаном. Их разделяли только тлеющие угли, но Тристан не сделал к ней ни шагу, только следил взглядом за каждым её движением.

– Я клянусь перед судом говорить правду и только правду, но взамен требую, чтобы ни одно моё слово не покинуло этих стен. Исполните же просьбу несчастной дамы, благородные рыцари, сохраните её речи втайне, у сердца.

– Я могу поручиться за своих людей, – ответил Артур, но королева лишь горько улыбнулась.

– Ты говорил то же, когда мой отец попросил тебя отрядить воина для моего свадебного кортежа. Этот воин, телохранитель, должен был оберегать меня в пути: честнейший из честных, умелый боец, знающий безопасные тропы. Из всех ты выбрал Тристана.

Марк зло поморщился. Галахад понимал его, он сам чувствовал себя так, будто жарился на медленном огне.

– Сначала он нёс свою службу исправно, – продолжала Изольда. Она обводила взглядом всех присутствующих, но стояла спиной к обидчику. – Он был мне верным рыцарем, пока искушение не завладело его чёрным сердцем. Он…

Королева умолкла, собираясь с силами.

– ...подменил лекарство любовным зельем. Даже моя служанка ничего не заметила. Я выпила друидскую отраву и после этого всё помню будто в тумане. Я сопротивлялась страсти, но колдовство и колдун были сильнее меня. Твой рыцарь надругался надо мной, обесчестил меня, Артур Кастус, опозорил перед будущим мужем, моим королём!

– Ложь! – заорал со своего места Борс. – Наш Тристан никогда б такого не сделал!

– Тише! – осадил его Артур. – Дама ещё не договорила.

Изольда кивнула ему.

– Он получил своё наказание, когда я призналась во всём, ослеплённая чародейством. Люди моего мужа высекли его на конюшне и выбросили за ворота с наказом никогда впредь не возвращаться в Корнуолл. Чары постепенно рассеялись, но то, о чём Тристан рассказал мне, навсегда осталось со мной.

– О чём он тебе поведал? – спросил Марк, пользуясь правом обвинителя.

– О многом. О том, что имя ему дал пиктский старик. Сарматы! Разве “Тристан”, – сарматское имя?

“Но его всегда так звали!”, – хотел возразить Галахад, но прикусил язык. Он вспомнил детство, вспомнил мальчика, от которого за весь день смогли узнать лишь имя. Имя…

“В становище звали просто “мальчик” или “эй ты”, мне привычно. Но будет и у меня настоящее имя. Я его найду”.

С каких пор его начали звать “Тристан”? Он просто однажды нашёл это имя, может, подслушал где-то, и решил забрать себе...

Даже Артур выглядел ошарашенным, сбитым с толку.

– Ты молчишь, Арториус. Благодарю тебя за то, что даёшь дорассказать. Он поведал мне о своём лесном учителе. Учитель дал ему имя и показал, как охотиться. Открыл ему многие тайны, тайны огама и кромлехов, тайны небесных звёзд и разговора со зверями и птицами. Удивительно, как болтливы бывают даже самые тихие из вас, мужчин, когда видят, что красивая женщина слушает! Это он, столковавшись со своим учителем наслал на вас Зверя. Чтобы отомстить, как мстят все друиды! Это Горвенал отомстил через него Марку, изломав мою волю и жизнь!

Последние слова вырвались у неё из груди вместе с рыданием.

– Довольно, – прервал Марк.

– Я хотел задать королеве вопросы как защитник Тристана, – вмешался Артур, но Изольда лишь расплакалась ещё горше.

– Задавай вопросы сармату, – нетерпеливо махнул рукой Аппий. – Только выбирай правильно. Знаю, что звания адвокатуса тебе не достичь, но сам вызвался.

Артур откашлялся. Тристан, наконец, поднял голову и взглянул на него в упор, словно подбадривая.

– Поклянись не говорить ничего кроме правды.

– Клянусь, Артур.

– Кто назвал тебя именем “Тристан”?

– Друид Горвенал, мой друг и учитель.

– Учил ли он тебя травничеству?

– Да. Ты сам просишь у меня мази и отвары чаще, чем у лекаря.

– И ты подменил своим отваром лекарство Изольды?

– Да.

– Что за лекарство это было?

– Яд.

Тихие всхлипывания Изольды смолкли. Она отняла руки от красного, горячего лица.

– Яд? – удивлённо спросил Аппий. Он даже проснулся от дрёмы и выпрямился в кресле. – Зачем же яд невесте?

– Чтоб принять его и не ложиться в постель к незнакомцу, нелюбимому мужу. – Тристан вытянул руки над жаровней. – Она всё не могла решиться, а я, когда понял, подменил сосуд на такой же, но с желудочным лекарством. Ей не удалось себя убить.

– Это ложь! Я ехала к своему королю в волнении, но никогда не желала смерти! – Изольда обернулась к мужу. – В лекарстве и вправду был яд, – маленькая толика змеиного яда чтобы укрепить моё тело для дальней дороги. Но то был выдохшийся яд старой змеи.

– А молодая змея ещё извивается, – тихо произнёс Ланселот так, что слышал один только Галахад.

– Желудочный отвар не может свести девицу с ума, – рассудил виндаладский наместник. – И так ясно, что из этих двоих кто-то врёт. Дальше.

Артур кивнул.

– Ты дал ей любовное зелье?

– Нет.

– Ты умеешь его готовить?

– Не существует любовных зелий.

– Тогда что произошло между вами?

– Я пожалел её. – Тристан скривил рот. – Зря.

– И обесчестил её по обоюдному согласию?

– Да. Я не насильник.

– Просил ли тебя Горвенал навредить Марку?

– Нет.

– Учил ли тебя чарам?

– Нет.

– Но собирался? – вдруг вступил Марк, перехватив добычу, будто хитрая птица. Тристан помедлил.

– ...да.

Галахад закрыл лицо ладонью. Вот в чём был смысл того обряда он и раньше знал, но они с Тристаном никогда об этом не говорили. Тристан сказал “не отпускай меня” и этого было довольно, к чему ещё вопросы?

– Возражаю! Это ничего не доказывает!

– Тихо! Соблюдай порядок, Артур!

Артур глубоко вдохнул, выдохнул.

– Обвинитель спросил не в свой черёд. Ты не обязан был отвечать, Тристан.

– Я не привык. Римляне меня ещё не судили. Только заставляли воевать и охранять их баб.

– Значит, не любишь римлян, сармат. – Марк потёр свою аккуратную бородку, довольный. – Возможно, ненавидишь так, что сговорился с друидом наслать на них зверя. Как зовут этого друида? Блез?

– Я не знаком был с Блезом.

– Пусть обвинение молчит! – Аппий звонко стукнул кубком по столу и тут же подозвал виночерпия долить вина. – Продолжай спрашивать, Артур.

– Так значит, никто не учил тебя чарам и ты не умеешь колдовать?

– Нет. Я не колдун.

– Вот как? – вмешалась Изольда. – А как же Звездочет, твой ястреб? Ты говорил, что можешь видеть его глазами.

– Это правда, Тристан?

Тристан опустил глаза, будто пытаясь прочитать правильный ответ в тлеющих углях.

– Иногда мне снится, что я вижу ястребиными глазами. Это правда.

– Оборотень, – бесстрастно заключил Марк. – Доблестные рыцари, кто-нибудь видел его и вашего Зверя одновременно?

Артур ударил по столу так, что Галахад вздрогнул.

– Довольно! Я требую остановить это судилище!

– Не раньше, чем выскажутся все, имеющие касательство к делу, – парировал Марк. – В деле явно замешано колдовство. Друид сказал, что Зверь, – кара за осквернение ритуала. Что это был за ритуал, обвиняемый?

– Посвящение.

Галахад не мог набраться храбрости и посмотреть в глаза друзьям, не мог повернуться к Гавейну. Тристан стремительно становился для них чужаком, скрывающимся слишком много тайн, и если откроется, что они были вдвоём…

– Тебя посвящали в друиды?

– Да.

– Ты хотел этого. Почему?

– До конца моей службы остался год.

– Так почему бы не отправиться с друзьями в Сарматию?

– Протестую! – Артур начинал терять терпение. – Любой свободный человек волен жить там, где ему хочется.

– А действительно ли обряд был прерван? Разве может обвиняемый это доказать?

– Есть свидетель. Галахад, сюда.

Выйти в круг оказалось легче, чем он думал. Бок о бок с Тристаном, – привычнее. Но вот Гавейн отвернулся, и это ранило. Их дружба рассыпалась на глазах после того как Галахад однажды решил, что хочет делить жёсткое походное ложе только с Тристаном.

“Будто он особенный”, – сказал тогда Гавейн, и Галахад постыдился сказать ему, что и впрямь. Особенный.

– Можешь ли ты доказать, что обряд посвящения был прерван?

– Да. Я выстрелил в чашу с кровью, кровь разлилась, началась суматоха, и мы сбежали.

– Кровь?

– Её наполнили кровью пикта… Друиды. Там было много друидов, но все в масках, я никого не узнал бы в лицо.

– Почему ты оказался там в ту ночь?

– Потому что Тристан сказал мне. А я не мог, чтоб он ушёл к ним от ме… от нас.

– То есть… – каждое слово Артура было тяжело как глыба. – Ты знал о сборище друидов, но ничего не сказал своему командиру?

– Прости меня, Артур…

– Отвечай на вопрос.

– Да. Я ничего не сказал. Я не хотел выдавать друга.

– “Друга”! Ха! – Гавейн говорил негромко, но в тишине его услышали все. – Охранял тайны своего любовника за то, что друид пускал их погреться на ложе в лесную хижину. Может, ты и соврать готов ради него!

– Ах ты… – Галахад метнулся к нему, уже занёс кулак, но его схватили, и одним из схвативших был, кажется, Тристан.

– Довольно, – махнул рукой Аппий. – Почему не спросить у главного друида? Приведите его!

– Он болен и в лихорадке, – отозвался Ланселот. – Подземелье холодновато для старика. Луций, наш лекарь, ходит за ним, но дед на ладан дышит.

– Мы не можем задержаться долее, чем на два дня. – Марк нахмурился и властным жестом подозвал жену. – Если через два дня друид не предстанет перед судом и не подтвердит слова этих двоих, я настою на пытках. Может, хоть на дыбе этот сармат с пиктским именем сознается в колдовстве. Достопочтенный командующий Аппий, командующий Арториус, предлагаю завершить на сегодня.

– Принимаю, – милостиво кивнул наместник. – И пусть внесут ужин, ты обещал, Артур.

Никто из рыцарей не остался. Мрачные, они засели в каупоне и молча пили неразбавленное вино. Легионеры к ним не подсаживались, а солдаты Марка, помаячив у входа, сразу исчезали.

Тристан, как ни в чём не бывало, ел подмороженные яблоки из бочки, отрезая ножом тонкие, ровные ломтики. Галахад чувствовал на языке их кислинку, – когда они оставались одни, Тристан кормил его с рук.

Раньше.

Король Марк назвал его оборотнем. И разве не сказал Блез что Зверь на самом деле принадлежит Артуру? Принадлежит Артуру до следующего Самайна…

Галахад вскочил, опрокинув стоящий рядом кувшин. Глиняные осколки брызнули во все стороны. Все обернулись к нему.

“Нужно что-то сказать. Артура нет, но они ждут, чтобы кто-то сказал...”

– Мы с тобой, Тристан… – он сам содрогнулся от того как жалко и неуверенно звучал его голос. Но Борс не дал ему затеряться и увянуть.

– Да! Мы с тобой! Бабёнка-то просто хочет счёты с тобой свести!

– Я не знаю, чего тебе не хватало здесь, но с друидами ты зря связался, – пожурил Ланселот. – Теперь придётся расхлёбывать. Я бы тебя за эти тайны первый вытянул на дыбе. Ну? Что ты молчал всё это время?

– Потому что он давно уже пиктский колдун, разве непонятно? – Гавейн покраснел от вина и гнева. На Тристана он не смотрел, только на Галахада. – Прозвище, татуировки. Мы так привыкли, что ничего не замечали. А он нас обманывал. Пятнадцать лет нам держал за дураков! И я его теперь должен защищать?!

Тристан выплюнул яблочные семечки и медленно повернулся к нему.

– Мне твоя защита не нужна. Галахад твой друг, его и защищай. Если судье мои слова придутся не по нраву, следующий на дыбу, – он.

– Из-за тебя! Всё из-за тебя! Ты его сманил в свой колдовской лес!

Галахад открыл рот, чтоб возразить, но Тристан просто кивнул.

– Да. Из-за меня. Мне и исправлять.

Он швырнул огрызок в угол и ушёл.

Галахад нашёл его на Валу. К ночи снова закружился мелкий снежок и глядя, как снежинки ложптся на плечи Тристана, Галахад вспомнил, что совсем скоро Рождество, время калёных орехов и засахарившегося мёда. И поцелуев под омелой.

В этом году он перецелует девушек больше, чем Ланселот. Если девушки вернутся в Килурнум.

– Расскажи, что было с Изольдой? – попросил он. – Расскажи, Тристан.

– Я всё рассказал на суде.

– Любишь её?

Тристан смерил его презрительным взглядом.

– Забываю иногда, какой ты дурак. Было б тебе что знать о любви, ты бы не спрашивал.

Галахад вспыхнул.

– Да пошла она! – в сердцах бросил он. – Может, я и не умею любить, может, обо мне и прекрасных дамах песен не сложат, но только ты просил не отпускать тебя и я не отпущу. Какую хочешь сослужу тебе службу. Ну?! Что тебе нужно?

Тристан кивнул, задумался.

– Найди Бранжьену. Это служанка Изольды. Она всё знает, но против госпожи не скажет. Сделай так, чтоб сказала. Меня пока не ищи.

– Что?! Но куда ты?!

– Не твоё дело. К рассвету вернусь. Уговори Бранжьену, ты девиц уговаривать умеешь.

– Сам бы и уговаривал, – обиженно буркнул Галахад. Не хотел он никакой девицы. Не сейчас. Никто не знает, сколько им с Тристаном осталось; взять бы мех с вином, расстелить плащ под морозными звёздами. Никто не знает, каким Тристан может быть: каким весёлым, каким печальным, каким уставшим. Никто не видал, как он сделал из тростника флейту и играл на ней мелодии аланов, которые Галахад так любил. Как он бросал в костёр ароматные травы и давал Галахаду дышать дымом, от которого становилось легко и смешно. Как бегал взапуски со своим ястребом, – кто быстрее настигнет добычу.

Как он пел. Хриплым своим, некрасивым, не певческим вовсе голосом, но от его колдовских песен мурашки бегали по телу...

– Сам однажды сказал, – я ленивый, – усмехнулся Тристан. – Вот тебе за меня и работать. Иди, раз вызвался.

И Галахад ушёл понурившись.

На его счастье королева с дамами рано удалилась на покой и никого кроме Артура за Круглым столом он не застал.

Артур сидел, уронив голову на руки, и Галахаду стыдно стало перед ним как перед старшим братом.

– Прости меня, Артур, – от всего сердца сказал он, коснувшись его плеча. – Я тебе ничего не сказал, потому что не видел беды. Думал, не поверишь. Я Тристана спасал.

Командир, старший брат, обернулся к нему, грустный и усталый.

– Ты видел, чего они хотят. Это балаган, а не суд, они плетут чушь, чтоб его уничтожить. И ты в это не виноват. Но у меня ни от тебя, ни от других нет тайн, моё сердце открыто, потому что вы мои воины. Если знаешь что-то, что всем нам угрожает, скажи.

“Я боюсь что Тристан, – Зверь, оборотень. Поэтому он исчезает ночами, поэтому так легко перебрался Зверь из леса в крепость, – он никуда и не уходил. Он видит во сне не глазами ястреба, а глазами крылатого чудовища. Он – твой, как сказапл друид, до следующего Самайна. Что нам делать с ним? Что мне делать?”

– Ничего я не знаю. Только... служанку Изольды нужно разговорить. Ей что-то известно.

– Сделай, – коротко кивнул Артур. – И скажи Гавейну, пусть усмирит свою ревность… Нет. Это я сам скажу, ступай.

За это Галахад остался ему вдвойне благодарен.

***

Во сне лес пророс сквозь ставни, ветви обвили камни, кроша их как песок, новые ростки проросли через одежду Галахада, травы переплелись с его волосами, так что он не мог поднять головы.

Он лежал на своём ложе как на жертвеннике, и Тристан возвышался над ним – величественный лесной бог, с посохом из ясеня и короной оленьих рогов на шлеме. Волосы его отросли до лопаток, – видно, лес прорастал долго, очень долго.

Галахад сглотнул горькую от травяного зелёного сока слюну.

“Я хочу есть… Я хочу пить...”, – пожаловался он, как несчастный пленник. Тристан подал ему руку, и поросль расступилась.

“Я напою тебя, утолю твой голод”.

Лес разошёлся перед ними. Тристан шёл медленно, но Галахад всё никак не мог его догнать.

“Подожди… Где ты был? Я ищу тебя каждую ночь...”

Он схватился, наконец, за край плаща, но плащ обвис вдруг тряпкой, а тот, кто казался Тристаном, рассыпался ворохом сухих листьев.

Галахад остался в лесу один.

То был настоящий лес, – холодный, морозный, пронизанный лунным светом и совсем мёртвый от него.

Огни Стены мерцали позади едва заметно, словно звериные глаза.

“Что я тут делаю?”, – подумал Галахад и закашлялся. Голоса не было. Наверное, он слишком долго блуждали по колено в снегу.

В горле першило, во рту было солоно. Он пробовал жевать снег, но снег почему-то не хотел таять, и ему пришлось брести к ручью.

У этого ручья они с Гавейном удили рыбу в детстве, сидя на толстой старой коряге, изгибающейся над водой как мостовая арка.

Сейчас на коряге стоял Тристан и говорил что-то сове, сидевшей у него на руке как, обычно, сидел ястреб.

Галахад замер. Сова заметила его и зашипела, распахнула крылья, выпучила глаза. Тристан легко согнал её с руки и спрыгнул в обмелевший, замёрзший ручей. Вода не дошла ему и до колен.

– Галахад, – позвал он, медленно, шаг за шагом подходя ближе. Так зовут ребёнка, по глупости залезшего поиграть на крышу. – Иди ко мне.

Галахад сделал несколько шагов и остановился.

– Я без оружия. – Тристан развёл руки. – Не трону.

“Он понял, что я в нём сомневаюсь!”, – горько подумал Галахад и сделал два последних быстрых шага в его объятия, прижался озябшим телом, положил голову на плечо.

– Я знал, что ты понимаешь, – прошептал Тристан ему на ухо. – Ты всё понимаешь.

От этого шёпота стало тепло. Весь Тристан был таким тёплым, живым, но когда Галахад потянулся губами к его шее, что-то укололо его, больно, нестерпимо, так, что он взвыл.

– Ш, ш-ш-ш. – Тристан удержал его на месте. – Всё пройдёт. Это ясень. Останься со мной, Галахад, нельзя тебе блуждать.

И он остался.

Они уютно укрылись между корнями древнего, наполовину вывороченного бурей дуба. Галахад лежал, положив голову Тристану на колени и даже не знал, чего они ждут.

– Я найду Горвенала и всё исправлю, – сказал Тристан, перебирая его волосы. – Тебе не надо тревожиться. С детских лет я хотел только чтоб ты был счастлив и не тревожился ни о чём. Ты вернёшься в Сарматию и будешь жить как вольный ветер. Стада твои будут тучны, а сыновья сильны, и каждый день твой будет радостным. Не придётся больше убивать.

Галахад никогда не слышал, чтоб Тристан говорил так долго. Речь его была похожа на заклинание.

– Пусть я часто корю тебя, я навеки твой раб. Забудь всё, что было, только это помни. Я не дам тебя в обиду.

Сквозь дрёму Галахаду показалось, что он плачет, но Тристан не плакал никогда в жизни, с чего бы ему начинать сейчас…

Мысль оборвалась и Галахад уснул.

Проснулся он в своей постели. Тристан спал рядом, на полу, вытянувшись, как покойник. От этого сходства Галахаду стало не по себе и он, спустившись с кровати на пол, принялся то грубовато, то нежно, пробуждать в его теле жизнь, пока не почувствовал как горячая кровь прихлынула к мужскому естеству, пока не услышал первый прерывистый вдох, водя губами и языком по беззащитной плоти.

Сон разбудил в нём столько нежности к Тристану, что он никак не мог решить, хочет ли обладать им как женщиной или наоборот, отдаться, но пока он решал, Тристан властно взял его за волосы и уже не давал поднимать голову.

“Он колдун, но мой колдун”, – думал Галахад позже, чуть не вприпрыжку шагая по скользким камням, но часть его, что предостерегала от Тристана, не хотела молчать. И говорила почему-то голосом Гавейна.

То ведь был просто сон, и те нежные слова, что Тристан никогда не говорил раньше, были сном.

А настоящий, – таился, молчал, гнал его от себя и любил только похоть, с которой Галахад всегда набрасывается на него.

Не самого Галахада.

Только с самим собой ему хорошо, да с ястребом.

Галахад задрал голову, глядя в яркое синее небо.

Вот бы и вправду стать ястребом! Парить на свободе, охотиться в своё удовольствие, ни перед кем не держать ответ. А когда станет одиноко, – спускаться с небес на плечо Тристана. Он любит всяких тварей больше людей, птицу он не станет гнать от себя…

В маленьком садике, притулившемся у самого края стены, девицы Изольды строили снежную крепость: сметали чистый снег с крыш на расстеленные плащи и со смехом, с прибаутками лепили кособокие стены: снег был слишком пушистый, а дамы от вина и мороза слишком легкомысленные.

В садике росло три яблони и изгородь из шиповника, – говорили, что их посадил отец Артура для его матери, своими руками выкапывал саженцы дичков и носил жирный речной ил, чтоб удобрить жёсткую северную землю.

Сад был разбит для женщины; правильно, хорошо было, что теперь в нём резвились девицы.

Галахад остановился у изгороди и принялся наблюдать: которая из них Бранжьена?

Отличил он её среди прочих быстро, – она была не старше других, ей едва минуло восемнадцать, но девушки почитали её как старшую сестру. Ростом она была невысока, как и все, – Изольда, верно, не терпела рядом женщин выше себя, – с длинными чёрными косами, нежным овалом лица и округлыми формами, делавшими её похожей на зрелую матрону. Глаза её синие хитро блестели, а полные губы разрумянились на морозе как вишни. Что стоило кому-нибудь догадаться и навестить на ветку омелу? Вот уж был бы повод заговорить!

Он набрал побольше снегу, слепил лёгкий снежок и запустил прямо в Бранжьену. Она взвизгнула, заозиралась, увидела Галахада и застыла. Прекратилось и всё весёлое строительство.

– Так-то вы вашу крепость защищаете? – крикнул им Галахад, подбрасывая в руке очередной снежок. – Ну, держитесь!

На этот раз снежок полетел в Бранжьенину соседку. Поднялся дикий гвалт, лисьи плащи и бархатные накидки бросились врассыпную.

– Чего вы испугались?! – Бранжьена топнула ногой. – Он тут один, а нас много! Берите сармата в плен!

Галахад побегал от них, посопротивлялся для вида, а потом, улучив минуту, легко вспрыгнул на снежную стену, чтоб Бранжьена его не достала. Один прыжок, второй… Что-то это напомнило ему. Что-то было знакомое…

– Один сармат, а Вал ваш занял!

Девицы вместо того, чтоб возмутиться, зазихикали и он вспомнил, как, полюбившись с Тристаном, забыл надеть под тунику не то что штаны, а даже набедренную повязку.

От внезапного смущения он шагнул неловко, и стена осела снежной лавиной.

Конечно, его укутали в меха и отпоили горячим вином, – иначе не бывало, – но он ни на кого не глядел, дождался пока останется одна Бранжьена.

– Я ведь не веселиться пришёл, – сказал он, заглядывая ей в глаза.

– А для чего же? – Она улыбнулась и сделала вид, что распустившаяся коса ей важнее.

– На тебя поближе посмотреть. Мне ведь Тристан о тебе говорил.

А вот с Тристаном он поторопился. На славное личико легла тень.

– Вот ты зачем здесь. Думаешь, я пойду на суд, если красавец-воин меня попросит? Даже если Галахад попросит, самый светлый из рыцарей?

– Не самый. – Галахад отвернулся. Он никогда не понимал, что светлого находят в нём люди. – Самым был Персиваль. Он в пятнадцать был больше рыцарь, чем все мы. Таким навек и остался.

Худенький, маленький, белокурый Персиваль, самый серьёзный, упорный и ласковый из всех. Думали сначала, что он не выдержит, не выживет, а он отдавал воинским наукам всего себя с остервенением. Не удивительно, что скоро он всех превзошёл. Только ни меч ни дротик не защита от чёрной оспы.

– Нас было здесь сто пятьдесят, а скоро стало шестнадцать. Видишь, сколько нас осталось теперь? А твоя госпожа хочет отнять ещё одного. Это всё равно что руку воину отрубить.

– Мне-то до этого что за дело? Без одного сармата Стена не развалится.

Галахад вздохнул и подался ближе.

– В бога ты веришь? – спросил он, ни на что, особенно, не надеясь.

– Верю. И колдунов мой бог не любит, и язычников тоже.

– А тех, кто на смерть отправляет невиновных?

Бражьена опустила голову.

– Я здесь не при чём, это госпожа затеяла.

– Ну, может тут ты ей служишь хорошую службу, но не в загробной жизни. Она сама идёт в этот ваш Ад, а ты её даже удержать не пытаешься…

На него вдруг нахлынули воспоминания.

Тристан с чашей в руках готовится сделать глоток.

Может, лучше было отпустить его? Если он правда оборотень, у друидов ему было бы лучше. Он не томится бы в крепости, где стены иногда так давят по ночам, не охотился бы на людей, вырывая ароматные горячие потроха…

– Сармат, что с тобой?

Галахад не ответил. Он опрометью кинулся на двор и долго, мучительно извергал из себя плохо переварившееся мясо.

– Неужели воины Артура Кастуса начинают пить с самого утра? – презрительно спросила незаметно подошедшая Изольда.

– Я не… – Галахад откашлчлся и утёр рот ладонью. – Не пьян. Видно, мне кто-то подлил яд вместо любовного зелья.

Королева не изменилась в лице, видно поэтому он пропустил пощёчину. Ему повезло, что бородка чуть смягчила удар, – Изольда била изо всех сил.

– Не знаю, что ты тут вынюхиваешь, но лучше убирайся, сарматский пёс.

Галахад улыбнулся, даже оскалился.

– Я пришёл посмотреть тебе в глаза и спросить: зачем это всё? Тебе подчиняется Корнуолл, ты ешь на золоте и серебре, а он спит на драном тюфяке вдали от дома и каждый день умереть готов от шальной стрелы. За что ты его наказываешь ещё больше? Он тебя силой не брал, и чтобы по согласию ебаться нужно…

На этот раз он успел перехватить её запястье.

– ...чтобы оба хотели.

Изольда молчала, но он чувствовал, как её трясёт от злости. Широкий рукав скользнул вниз и показались шрамы. Уродливые, будто кто-то кромсал нежное запястье и не мог остановиться.

– До свадьбы меня называли Изольдой Белорукой, – тихо произнесла она. – А после свадьбы, – шлюхой. Ты мужчина, тебе не понять, что значит быть порченым товаром. Муж мой горд, но влюблён, в этом моё спасение, но только смерть спасёт от злобы его матери, от ненависти дочерей его первой жены. Они велели палачу обрить меня, подучили псов рычать и кидаться на меня, а мальчишек-конюших плевать мне под ноги. Тристан привёз меня в ад и бросил. Так пусть сам узнает, что такое ад.

Галахад медленно разжал пальцы.

– Что он тебе обещал?

– Ничего. Мой муж приказал ему уйти, и он ушёл. Может, ты думаешь, что ваши братские узы его удержат? Он как вода, что утекает сквозь пальцы. Как ветер. Ветер не заточить в темницу и не удержать в объятиях, он блуждает, где хочет.

– Но пятнадцать лет он был с нами. И будет с нами, когда мы пойдём домой через горы.

Изольда накинула капюшон, хотя собиралась войти. Как долго этот капюшон защищал её, скрывал её позор?

– Тебя зовут самым светлым из рыцарей, потому что ты – как дитя. Нежен и весел, глуп и доверчив. Не любишь убивать и тайком, шёпотом просишь у своих богов прощения перед сном, а иногда даже во сне. Вот ты и не можешь понять, как это, когда у кого-то вместо сердца трава и камень. Жди, может, за твою веру ангелы живым возьмут тебя на небо, потому что на земле тебе счастья не видать.

С этими словами она ушла.

“Откуда она знает о том, что я шепчу во сне?” – удивился Галахад, и тут же сам нашёл ответ. Сколько раз за эти годы он просыпался в походе от того что Тристан смотрел на него, лёжа рядом, подперев голову рукой!

Тогда ему взгляд этот казался жутким, после дня Сауин, – любящим, а правда ведь была в том, что смотрел он просто от скуки и вовсе без выражения.

Галахад хотел спросить у Изольды, что ещё рассказывал Тристан о нём, – вдруг он говорил нежно, как в лесу, во сне? – но так и не успел.

Зверь пришёл за ней ночью.

***

Марк долго не впускал в покои ни Луция ни Артура.

– Не нужно лекаря, – говорил он. – Не нужно. Он что-нибудь с ней сделает.

– Уже никто не сделает ей хуже, – убеждал его Артур. – Мы должны дознаться, кто убил её, человек или Зверь.

– Ваш Зверь и есть человек. Теперь он принялся мстить за то что она обвинила его прямо. Где он, Артур?! Ты сказал, что твой воин никуда не уйдёт! Так где он?! Я решу всё раз и навсегда своим мечом! Своей рукой, и суд мне не нужен!

– Но до суда вы его не увидите. Я не допущу.

– Так ты с ним заодно, командующий?!

Верный Ланселот всё это время молча стоял у стены, сложив руки на груди, но тут не выдержал:

– Думайте, о чём говорите! Убийства начались задолго до того, как вы появились! Если Тристан виноват, то перед всеми нами, значит и наказание ему должны вынести от имени Рима!

Марк бешено глянул на него.

– Уйми своего пса, Артур Кастус, пока это не сделали мои воины!

У Ланселота желваки заходили на скулах, но Артур покачал головой.

– Всем нужно время успокоиться. Пусть врач вынесет вердикт. Возможно, Зверь не имеет с убийством ничего общего.

– У неё нет сердца, – тихо произнёс король и ушёл обратно к жене. Дверь он не запер.

– У неё нету не только сердца, – рассказал после лекарь, рискнувший последовать за ним. – Вся комната в крови, но никаких внутренностей. Зверь застиг её у двери, но как вошёл непонятно: окно слишком мало для оленя, а следы копыт везде, будто порезвилось целое стадо. Король перенёс труп в постель, поэтому ни о позе ни о других отпечатках и говорить не приходится… если и были какие-то следы, то он всё затоптал пока устраивал жену.

– Или пока убивал её, – спокойно добавил Ланселот. – Мне эта парочка не понравилась с самого начала.

Артур нахмурился.

– В последнее время здесь все только и заняты тем, что обвиняют друг друга. А к разгадке мы так и не приблизились, и каждый день даёт только новые трупы. Найди Тристана, пусть идёт в темницу.

– Но…

– Марк и его люди хотят мести. Там безопаснее, он поймёт.

***

Тристан не сопротивлялся и Галахад в который раз удивился, как доверяет он Артуру. Он мог спорить с командиром, но ни разу ещё не ослушался приказа и каждое решение принимал как должное, без злости, без раздражения.

Так было с детства. Их всех учили подчиняться Артуру и не все хорошо усваивали науку, но Тристан уже тогда что-то в нём разглядел и сразу признал старшим, хотя они были погодки.

– Что думаешь… – начал Галахад, медля закрыть за ним дверь. – Её правда убил Зверь?

Тристан сел и подгрёб под себя побольше соломы, отшвырнул испуганно выскочившую из-под его колена мышь.

– Я ран не видел.

– А… Если б увидел?

– Сказал бы, чем её распороли. Со служанкой ты говорил?

– С Бранжьеной? Да какая теперь разница…

Тристан промолчал и Галахад понял, что сморозил.

Обвинения никто не снял. Колдун-оборотень убил Изольду за то, что она пошла против него, – вот что скажут.

А вдруг скажут не зря?

Его передёрнуло. Этой ночью Тристана вновь не было, но Галахад вспомнил, как проснулся под утро от его взгляда, зачем-то взял в рот кончик его косички и заснул снова. Счастливый.

Как баба повёлся на нежные слова! А ведь так и не понял, снился ему зимний лес или нет.

“Я твой раб”! Разве Тристан так говорил хоть раз? Нет, он так не скажет. Его бывшую возлюбленную выпотрошили, а он только взбивает себе солому чтоб подремать!

– А ты? Нашёл друида?

– Нет, – коротко ответил Тристан и отвернулся к стене, закутавшись в плащ. – Сходи к Луцию, спроси, что странного с трупом.

– А… – Галахад почесал в затылке. – Что с ним может быть странного?

– То, что убил не Зверь. Я вчера видел его.

– Зверя?

Тристан не ответил. Верно, заснул, или просто не захотел говорить дальше.

“Он и по мне плакать не будет”, – с горечью подумал Галахад и почувствовал себя от этого самым одиноким в целом свете.

Ему хотелось бы, чтоб Тристан плакал.

Ведь плачут когда любят.

***

Прежде, чем Изольду вознесли в пеленах на погребальный костёр, Марк опустился на колено и старым своим, потемневшим солдатским кинжалом отсёк локон золотых волос.

– Суд будет завтра, – возвестил он никому, и, в то же время, всем: серому небу, поднимающейся метели, богам, Зверю, воинам Корнуолла и легионерам Рима.

Галахад тоже пришёл на похороны, чтоб рассказать потом обо всём Тристану, если тот захочет узнать.

День поблёк, цветник придворных дам Изольды поблёк тоже, – они надели самые тёмные свои наряды и тихо плакали, не смея посмотреть на госпожу. Не плакала только Бранжьена. Она приблизилась к Галахаду и тайком коснулась его руки.

– Сармат… Ты думаешь, она в Аду?

– Не знаю, – так же шёпотом ответил он. – Спроси у своего бога.

– Это не мой бог, – тихо ответила Бранжьена и отошла. О чём она думала: о вине, о прощении ли, Галахад так и не узнал.

Весь вечер он провёл с Луцием, Артуром и Ланселотом, – вместо заболевшего ученика лекаря помогал зашивать и обмывать тело, чутко прислушиваясь к разговору.

Смерть забрала всю прелесть Изольды, теперь, даже обнажённая, она не вызывала желания и восхищения, – перестала принадлежать к миру людей, ушла в тёмный мир, которого страшатся все земные твари, сделалась его рабой.

– Так это Зверь или нет? – в десятый, наверное, раз, спросил Галахад, глядя как Луций соединяет рваные края плоти.

– Ни один меч не разворотит так рану, – в десятый раз ответил врач. – Но Зверь… Он рвёт иначе. Не могу объяснить, это нужно видеть, должно быть чутьё.

– Одно мы знаем точно. – Артур налил себе и Ланселоту вина. – Зверь, – оборотень, потому что проник он в покои через окно как человек. Дверь стерегли два стражника, а они ничего не видели и не слышали.

– Могут врать, – заметил Ланселот.

– Могут. Но, думаешь, король способен загрызть кого-то?

Галахад не выдержал, отбросил тряпицу, которой полировал хирургический нож.

– Что, только мне наплевать на королеву?! Надо искать доказательства того, что Тристан не колдун! Что Зверь, – не он! А мы что делаем?!

– Она была римлянкой из знатного рода и женой короля. Погибла она на римской земле. Как бы ни желали мы спасти Тристана, это дело нужно рассудить осторожно,

– Ты вечно осторожничаешь, Артур!

– Потому что думает головой! – вступился за друга Ланселот. – Знаешь ты, чем мы сегодня занимались вместо того чтоб метать ножи? Орали по-очереди в королевских покоях за закрытой дверью, чтоб понять, слышно что-то караульным или нет. Они всё слышали той ночью, говорю тебе! Но не вошли!

– Слышали, если она кричала прямо перед дверью, – возразил Артур. – Убить её могли у окна.

– Хорошо, а его следы? Там всё в его следах!

– И в следах оленя. Возможно, не все человеческие следы, – короля. Она открыла окно тому, кого знала.

Галахад почувствовал, как краска приливает к щекам.

– Так вы двое против Тристана. Я так и думал.

– Тристан не хочет говорить, и этим копает себе могилу, – возразил Ланселот. – Он всегда ценил свободу и одиночество превыше всего, а теперь из-за этого мы не можем его спасти!

– Я буду его защищать!

– Не глупи, какой из тебя защитник?

– Такой, который правда хочет его защитить!

Артур глубоко и тяжко вздохнул.

– Будь. Но говорить ты будешь то, что скажу тебе я. Никто не видел, как Тристан обращается оленем. Старый друид подтвердит, что никто не учил его такому искусству. Ты подтвердишь, что делил с Тристаном ложе, когда Зверь убивал.

– Но… Но это не правда. Я засыпал без него, спал как убитый, не помню, приходил он или нет…

Галахад умолк. Всё указывало на Тристана. Даже его собственная память.

– Даже если это он, Галахад. Я говорю “если”, то это наше дело. Круглого Стола. Я не отдам Тристана на растерзание Марку, но и закрывать глаза на убийства не стану.

– Он искал Горвенала…

– Зачем? У нас уже есть один друид в заточении.

– Может быть… Чтобы снять проклятие… Он мог стать оборотнем не по своей воле! И действовать не по своей воле!

– Но никогда нам об этом не скажет. Где же его благоразумие? – Артур покачал головой и Галахад почувствовал укол совести. Зачем набросился на командира? Они ведь пятнадцать лет как братья, он и сам хочет спасти Тристана, да не знает, как.

Никто не знает. Кроме друидов.

“Где же его благоразумие”...

А где было это благоразумие, когда он переспал с Изольдой?! Где оно было, когда он решил стать колдуном?

Тристан никогда не теряет головы. Он может принимать жестокие решения, но всегда, – на пользу себе и отряду. Он, такой неприметный, одетый и вооружённый не хуже и не лучше других, больше всех денег накопил на обратную дорогу. Галахад случайно узнал об этом, когда искал у Тристана свой рождественский подарок.

Подарком он, кстати, остался вполне доволен, Тристан и здесь позаботился о нём: достал где-то плащ на лисьем меху (наверное, сам заготавливал шкуры) и новый пояс с пряжкой скифской работы, – таких Галахад не видел уже лет пятнадцать.

На пряжке красовался бегущий олень.

Снова олень.

“Он ревёт, будто хищный зверь, когда хочет показать любовницам силу”.

“А ты так умеешь?”

“Нет. Мать меня в детстве удавить пыталась, с тех пор голос не хорош”.

О, Тристан…

Где же его благоразумие?

***

Он подробно описал со слов Луция и комнату и раны. Тристан грыз яблоки, одно за другим, и не перебивал, но смотрел странно нежно и грустно.

– Всё указывает на оборотня, – закончил Галахад, пристально глядя в ответ.

– Как тебе спится? – невпопад вдруг спросил Тристан.

– Мне…? – Галахад почесал в затылке. – Сегодня проснулся среди ночи. Не мог уснуть и вышел побродить. Думал, может встречу Зверя, пока он ещё кого-нибудь не убил.

– Кто-нибудь был с тобой?

– А, вот к чему ты клонишь! Думаешь, пока ты в заточении, я опять к Гавейну? Не будет этого. Никого со мной не было.

Тристан пожал плечами.

– Сам собой распоряжайся. Я тебя не покупал.

Галахаду сделалось так обидно, что он сам себе удивился.

– А и распоряжусь!

Он толкнул Тристана в грудь, оседлал его, но тот вдруг вывернулся ужом в два движения, бросил Галахада оземь, навалился сверху...

Они боролись долго, молчаливо и сосредоточено, кряхтя и раскидывая солому, но, в конце концов, выдохлись и замерли, не расцепляясь.

Медленно, постепенно захват превратился в объятия.

– Я говорил с ней. Она сказала, что ты бросил её в Аду и сам должен там побывать, – произнёс Галахад, глядя Тристану в глаза. – Знаешь за собой вину?

– Нет.

– Почему?

– Её муж наказал меня, а не её. Значит, достойный человек и никогда её не обидит. Вот так я думал.

– Но… – Неужели вот оно, признание? Правда. – Если это не он, значит, убийца ты.

– Я? – Тристан приподнялся на локте.

– То есть… Оборотень.

– Ты думаешь, что я, – оборотень, Зверь?

Галахад отвёл глаза.

– Да.

– Понятно, – просто ответил Тристан и улёгся обратно.

И всё. Ни полслова лишнего, ни движения. Когда он успел стать таким равнодушным и полумёртвым? Холодным внутри, как камень.

– Я знаю, мы с тобой поругались и я так и не извинился. Ты, наверное, думаешь, что Гавейн меня надоумил. Но это неправда. С Гавейном я почти не говорю.

Молчание.

– Я, верно, и впрямь дураком тебе кажусь. Совсем потерял голову: ни женщины ни вино не радуют, хочу только за тобой следовать, с тобой делить ложе. Но Гавейн тоже мой друг, это разве честно, что всё достаётся тебе? В прежнее время я был раз даже с Ланселотом, только он сказал, что не его это, ему подавай женщин, но…

– При чём тут Ланселот? Всех мне будешь перечислять? Будто я не знаю.

– Откуда ты знаешь? – Галахада его раздражение вдруг успокоило. Нет, Тристану не всё равно. Они с ним думают похоже, хотят похожего.

– Присматривал за тобой. Всегда.

– Следил?

– Присматривал.

– Я… – Галахад хотел сказать “люблю тебя, не важно, кто ты”, но сам вдруг этого испугался и разозлился. – Я всегда знал, что ты странный.

– Может и странный. – Тристан пожал плечами. – Только мне всё равно. Какой есть. Если хочешь мне помочь, а не сбежать, иди на зады кухонь, куда выбрасывают объедки и найди оленьи копыта. Найдёшь все четыре, – делай всё как говорит Артур. Не найдёшь одного… Скажешь мне. Поспеши.

– Я тебе не слуга и не раб, – Галахад встал и несильно пнул его. – Не желай Марк твоей крови, рылся бы в мусоре сам.

Тристан усмехнулся.

– Видишь, как мне повезло? Если прилетит Звездочёт, накорми его. Он тебя знает.

– А сова?

– Какая сова?

– Нет… Никакая. – Галахад резко отвернулся, чтоб он не увидел, каким румянцем залились его щёки. – Просто так сказал.

Лучше уж целый день перебирать объедки и золу чем признаваться, что боги посылают сны про влюблённого Тристана, будто в ответ на тайные желания.

Он и правда убил много часов, сидя на корточках среди мусора, и смирился с тем, что пропахнет гнилью..

Артур сначала удивился его стремлению, но, услышав о просьбе Тристана, просветлел лицом и кивнул, заявив, что такие поиски смысл имеют.Правда, какой именно смысл, он не сказал, и Галахаду, от нечего делать, пришлось всё обдумывать самому.

– Они меня дураком считают, – бурчал он под нос. – Подай-принеси. Самим руки марать не хочется…

Он нашёл лишь три копыта. Поставил их в ряд перед собой, уселся от усталости прямо на подгнившую тыкву и принялся рассуждать.

Рваная рана, следы в комнате, – человечьи и оленьи, – караульные у двери…

А вдруг, всё правда именно так? Но зачем королю убивать любимую жену?

Если кто и мог с ней расквитаться, то Тристан. Было за что. Он достаточно сильный и гибкий чтоб пробраться через окно под крышей, достаточно жестокий, чтоб отомстить, достаточно… оборотень, чтобы разорвать жертву клыками и сожрать внутренности…

И Марк знал об этом.

Слухи о Звере разошлись далеко. Король привёз оленя как символ…

– Ничего не понимаю, – тоскливо сказал Галахад серой мертвоглазой вороне, выклёвывающей какую-то гниль. – Тристан выходит убийцей и концы с концами не сходятся. Как мне его не подвести?

Ворона хрипло каркнула, собирая товарок на пир. Ей было не до человеческих горестей, ведь сомнений и предательства её стая не знала.

Суд снился Галахаду, – то было тяжёлое, липкое видение из которого не выкарабкаться. Снова и снова врывался в окна лес, вырастал перед ним гигантский Марк, который вдруг оказывался Зверем и кидался на Тристана, но сам Тристан становился чудовищем ещё худшим, не то человеком не то ястребом.

– Мать меня в детстве удавить пыталась… – прохрипел человек-ястреб, волоча по полу пёстрые крылья, теряя мелкие перья.

– Потому что ты чудовище, – отвечал ему Галахад. – Мы же росли вместе. Когда ты успел стать чудовищем?

– А ты? Посмотри на свои руки.

– Посмотри на руки, – эхом откликнулся Зверь-Марк.

– На руки… – прогудел Аппий, превратившийся вдруг в быка.

Галахад опустил глаза, хотя знал, что увидит внизу.

Сколько ни мыл он руки, кровь того первого пикта так и не отмылась. А ведь их было больше, много больше, сначала он считал и напоминал, а потом уж сбился.

– Что вы смотрите на меня?! Она не отмоется! Она больше не отмоется!

Суд Зверей гудел страшным гвалтом, и на месте судьи восседал друид-олень с золотым серпом.

Галахад зажмурился.

– Она не отмоется… – повторил он, проснувшись из липкого сна в тёмную, беззвёздную утробу Материнской Ночи.

Всё лицо его было мокро от слёз, но он не знал, как их остановить.

***

Рождественский пир прошёл в трауре и молчании, среди еловых гирлянд и узорных ковров с изображением злоключений христианского бога и его земных родителей. Воины Марка быстро ушли кутить потихоньку в своей казарме, на суд остались лишь королевские телохранители, угрюмые рыцари Артура и Бранжьена, севшая поодаль от стола.

Привели Тристана. Он всё так же грел руки над жаровней, и, казалось, вовсе не слушал, какую вину возлагают на него судьи и обвинитель.

Галахад прекрасно его понимал, – он сам слышал и видел всё будто из-под воды, никак не мог сосредоточиться, – так хотелось ему просто уснуть.

– ...в колдовстве и в убийстве королевы Изольды.

– Протестую!

– Конечно вы протестуете. – Марк в пышном королевском облачении и венце казался на голову выше Артура, значительнее его. – Вы, командующий, в своём глазу не видите бревна. Вам тяжело считать врагом солдата, с которым вы пятнадцать лет хлебали из одного котла. Прошу суд учесть это.

– Суд учитывает, – отмахнулся Аппий. Он был мрачен: его подагра разыгралась от зимних холодов и только доброе вино примиряло старика с миром.

– Пусть суд подумает и над тем, что мужья чаще убивают жён, чем оборотни, – заметил Артур. По тому, как улыбнулся Ланселот, понятно стало, кому принадлежали эти слова.

– Не слишком ли много указаний многоуважаемому Аппию? – Марк отпил из своего кубка. – Я выслушаю всё, что скажет наш защитник, решивший вдруг стать обвинителем, потому что таков порядок, а я уважаю порядки Рима. Но не зарывайся перед старшими, сынок, никто этого не терпит.

Аппий, настоящая власть которого постепенно всё дальше и дальше уплывала из покрытых старческими пятнами рук, обменялся с Марком понимающими взглядами, хотя король летами был ближе к Артуру.

– И в чём же ты обвиняешь Марка Корнуоллского?

– В убийстве собственной жены, в попытке очернить честного рыцаря. – Артур вышел в круг и встал рядом с Тристаном. Тристан на него не смотрел, его интересовало только мерцание углей в жаровне. Что-то он видел в тайном огне, до поры скрытым под серым пеплом, под чёрной сажей. Его душа, так легко ускользающая от Галахада, ускользнула вновь, – к пламени.

– Я говорю, и врач Луций может подтвердить мои слова. Позапрошлой ночью королева Изольда удалилась на покой и закрыла дверь изнутри. Двое воинов охраняли её сон в коридоре. Король в ту ночь не входил к ней, но утром, когда служанка отперла дверь, то нашла её на полу в луже крови. Это так, Бранжьена?

Девушка поднялась и вышла в круг. Она не плакала, но каждое её малейшее движение выдавало скорбь, будто печаль была незаживающей раной, от которой трудно ходить.

– Перед лицом Бога и римского народа я клянусь говорить правду. У меня был ключ, что я носила на поясе. Когда королева не отозвалась на стук, я сама открыла дверь. Она лежала на полу, в крови. Кровь была везде, будто кто-то с большой высоты уронил кувшин вина. Наверное, я закричала, не знаю. Больше я ничего не помню, мой повелитель Марк поспешил на крик и оттащил меня оттуда. А сам вошёл и захлопнул дверь.

– И ты не видела, наследил ли кто в крови?

Бранжьена покачала головой.

– Ставни были открыты, и свет ударил мне в глаза. Я не видела следов. Я не знала даже, что всё её нутро…

Она замолчала, борясь со слезами. Тристан молча положил руку ей на плечо.

– Ей не было больно, – вдруг сказал он. – Зверь убивает одним ударом. Никто не мучается.

Артур стиснул зубы чуть ли не до скрипа.

– Замолчи, Тристан. Тебе никто не позволял говорить.

Марк горько усмехнулся и покачал головой.

– Я понимаю, как тяжело тебе сейчас, Артур Кастус. Но тебе и твоим рыцарям придётся увидеть правду. Сармат прав, милосерднее убивать одним ударом, а ты зачем-то длишь его и свои мучения.

– Я не закончил. Благодарю тебя, Бранжьена.

Девушка снова отошла в тень и села на своё место, закрыв лицо руками.

Артур проводил её взглядом.

– Стража дала знать моим людям и Луцию. Они – мне. Мы вместе прибыли к королевским покоям, но Марк Корнуоллский не пускал нас. Он казался человеком вне себя от горя. Не знающим, что творит. Когда мы вошли, наконец, оказалось, что он перенёс жену на кровать и наследил по всей комнате. С его следами мы нашли следы оленя, такие же как те, что оставлял рядом со своими жертвами Зверь. Кровь высохла, нельзя было точно определить, когда эти следы появились.

Марк слушал и кивал. Без раздражения, без удовлетворения. Взгляд его был пуст, будто мысленно король вновь переживал то утро. Вновь выпивал весь яд по капле и чувствовал, как боль разъедает его нутро.

– Так и было. Я подтверждаю твои слова. Не будь я так глуп и безумен в тот миг, не пришлось бы мне их выслушивать теперь. Но ты ведь не закончил?

– Нет, не закончил. У трупа не было внутренностей, ведь Зверь ест только их. Живот разодрали клыками, грудная клетка проломлена. Возможно, зверь ударил рогами в грудь, но кожа и плоть разорваны так, что не разобрать. На спине ничего. Возможно, Тристан прав и она умерла сразу, ведь стража клянётся, что ничего не слышала. Но… разве Марк – слабый правитель, который не может приказать своим слугам молчать под страхом казни?

– Я и впрямь могу это сделать, – согласился Король. – Но это не прибавит смысла твоим речам. Что же, я отращиваю клыки и копыта по ночам? Или так ненавижу свою жену, что ненависть эта на крыльях перенесла меня из Корнуолла к Валу, в северный Килурнум, чтоб покончить с ней здесь? Для чего, скажи на милость, было бы мне ждать год, когда в свое стране я могу делать, что хочу? Я мог бы и отправить её домой с позором, а не убивать. Или, может быть, это я кровожадный оборотень? Поделись со мной тем, что оспорить нельзя, Артур.

– Я склоняюсь перед твоим умом и мудростью, Марк Корнуоллский. – Так Артур произнёс, но не склонился. Наоборот поднял подбородок ещё выше. – Ты совершил всё так, что никто не смог бы тебя заподозрить. И ты, к слову, изловил прекраснейшего оленя. Я долго буду вспоминать наш пир.

– При чём здесь мой олень, командующий?

– У него, четырёхногого, оказалось три копыта. Четвёртое никак не может найтись. Возможно, потому что это оно гуляло по комнате Изольды?

Марк не моргнул глазом.

– Возможно. Но нельзя доказать этого, не найдя его раньше. Что дальше? Олень, верно, тоже был со мной в сговоре, раз дал себя поймать.

– В том, что ты великий охотник, я не сомневаюсь. Как и в том, что слава Зверя бежит впереди него, ведь многие подались из Килурнума южнее, переждать самое тёмное время у родных. Поймать оленя или выменять его у какого-нибудь крестьянина-зверолова тебе ничего не стоит.

– В здешних лесах и правда много дичи. И вновь это ничего не доказывает.

– Но ты не дослушал меня. Мы с Ланселотом осмотрели комнату Изольды со всем старанием. Мы испытали на прочность и её дверь. В крепости толстые стены, но если чудовище врывается в чью-то спальню, настигает жертву у двери и жертва кричит, стоящему в коридоре всё слышно, а если открыты ставни, то слышно и на дворе. Любой может убедиться в этом. Выходит, все твои люди тугоухи? Ведь лишь они квартируют в этом крыле.

– Моя жена была бесстрашной женщиной, – суровый рот Марка дрогнул. – И вошёл к ней через окно не демон, а человек, которого она знала. Она, верно, не удивилась и когда он превратился в Зверя, знала, что он колдун. Моя Иселут… сначала пища для похоти, потом пища для оборотня. Я говорил ей, что не нужно травить себе душу, но она бросала мне упрёки и я, её муж, не мог не отомстить за поруганную её честь. Запомни, Артур, и вы, рыцари: месть никому не приносит счастья.

Артур выслушал его с каменным лицом.

– Красивая речь. Она ведь и вправду отперла тому, кому верила. Своему мужу. А он всадил в неё клинок, вырезал внутренности, и бросил умирать на полу. Куда ты дел её сердце и печень? Скормил своим прекрасным охотничьим псам? Твой псарь сказал, что по твоему повелению за день до этого их не кормили.

– Чтоб они были злы и усерднее гнали добычу.

– Осторожнее, Артур. – В надтреснутом голосе Аппия послышалась сталь. – Не бросайся обвинениями. Пока я слушаю тебя, но если превратишься в рыночного крикуна, я решу, что никакой истины за душой у тебя нет. Чем больше я слушаю, тем интереснее мне: как же ты собрался объяснять следы от клыков и рваные раны? Не взял же он собаку с собой?

– Я… – Артур склонил перед ним голову. – Этого я ещё не знаю, судья. Поэтому, прошу отсрочки. Пока я не могу никого изобличить, но поймите, как всё серьёзно…

Галахад закрыл лицо руками. Он слушал, затаив дыхание с самого начала, и ждал, ждал, что вот сейчас Тристана спасут, выведут из этого позорного круга, усадят на законное место. Артур с детства защищал их перед римскими войсками, перед вояками-офицерами, должен был защитить и сейчас! Он такой умный, Ланселот такой хитрый, что же они делают?!

Этот самодовольный Марк в пурпуре и мехах, в начищенном, сияющем венце, с заморским золотым кинжалом на поясе, – он убийца, точно убийца, потому что Тристан не стал бы, никогда… но как доказать? Этот недостающий кусок как потерянное оленье копыто, – без него всё бесполезно.

Если только…

Галахад взвился со своего места, как укушенный.

– Постойте! Я знаю!

Он ничего не знал наверняка, он мог ошибиться, но внимательный взгляд Тристана в ответ давал ему уверенность. Ему казалось, что Тристан улыбается глазами, молча хвалит его.

– Кто это такой, Артур? – недовольно спросил Аппий. – Держи свою варварскую свору на поводке, раз не знают, как себя вести.

– Его имя Галахад…

– Моё имя – Галахад, и я клянусь перед своими и вашими богами говорить только правду.

Он перемахнул через стол одним прыжком, но едва не налетел на Артура.

– Я знаю, от чего у Изольды такие раны, – объявил он. – Я долго думал, и, кажется, понял. Луций говорил, что они похожи и не похожи на звериные, но другого Зверя нет, а оружием такое не сделать. То есть, оружием, которое я знаю. Когда вы, Марк, только прибыли, я сразу полюбил ваш кинжал.

Рыцари зафыркали. Все знали, что Галахад любит красивое оружие больше, чем пользоваться им.

– Да, он хорош, – с улыбкой отозвался король. – Выкован особыми мастерами. Если докажешь мою вину, я, так и быть, подарю его тебе.

– Хорош… Но почему вы никогда не пускаете в ход?

– Оттого и не пускаю. Не хочется тупить добрый клинок. Да и он, видишь ли, трудно выходит из ножен.

Галахад кивнул. Он тяжело дышал, на щеках его горел румянец.

– Я бы не заметил, но Гавейн сказал мне на пиру, что вы, наверное, боитесь его затупить, вот и отрезали Артуру мяса обычным ножом. И всё бы ничего, но вчера на похоронах вам, верно, и ради жены жалко было кинжал. Вы отрезали прядь её волос не золотым, а простым, солдатским. Почему?

– Я не думал об этом. Горе помутило мой разум.

– Покажите клинок, – потребовал Артур. – Мне тоже интересно посмотреть.

Марк недовольно взглянул на судью.

– Обязан ли я? Будто здесь, на севере, никогда не видели хорошей стали!

Аппий кивнул.

– Раз в кинжале ничего крамольного, отчего бы тебе его не показать?

В наступившей тишине Марк снял ножны с перевязи и положил оружие на стол. Он вытягивал клинок с усилием и медленно, – Галахаду казалось, что кинжал шипит, сопротивляясь, но потом он понял, что это Ланселот со свистом втягивает воздух.

Лезвие было как схваченный в движении язык пламени, как застывшая морская волна, как вспаханная борозда и дуновение ветра на глади пруда.

– Клянусь всеми святыми… – начал Артур, и умолк, подыскивая слова, чтоб закончить. Галахаду пришлось сделать это за него.

– ...мы никогда не видели клинка, что шёл бы волнами. Страшно представить, что он может вытворять с плотью. Можно пригнать свинью, готовую на убой, и все тут удивятся, как её раны от этого ножа похожи на королевские!

– И зачем же мне совершать такое? – спросил Марк в наступившей тишине, вдвигая клинок обратно в ножны. – Я любил её.

– Сначала. И думал, что неважно, кто она, – вы всё преодолеете, любовь вас спасёт. Но потом те, кому веришь, начинают говорить, говорить, и невозможно отогнать от себя сомнения, невозможно перестать думать: а что если это правда? Тебя, короля, обманули и опозорили, ты должен отомстить, чтоб показать свою силу. Ты должен поступить по справедливости, потому что любовь это глупость, она только застилает взор. Она пыталась это прекратить. И… Наверное, твоим ножом. Ужасные раны на её руках… Луций их видел, и Артур, и Ланселот. Не знаю, как её тогда спасли. Когда она поняла, что ей не дадут умереть, она решила обелить своё имя. Наверное, заметила что твоя любовь иссякает и честность её больше не спасёт. Родичи только предлог, – вы ехали сюда. Она, – освободиться от вины, а ты – избавиться от неё и от Тристана. От тех, кто уязвил твою гордыню.

– Что ж… Ты умеешь говорить, Галахад, светлейший из рыцарей Круглого Стола, – медленно проговорил Марк. Он был бледен, как труп, странной восковой бледностью. Только глаза горели тёмным огнём. – Но доказать не сможешь. Докажи мне, что твой Тристан, – не оборотень, не колдун. Привести сюда друида! Пусть говорят лицом к лицу!

– Пока я здесь отдаю приказы, – бросил Артур. – Борс, сходи за стариком.

– Самое интересное началось, и сразу… – проворчал Борс, но покорно ушёл.

– Не надо друида, – спокойно сказал, вдруг, Гавейн, и Тристан резко вскинулся, будто готов был наброситься на него. – Я могу доказать, что Тристан не оборотень.

– Тогда почему ты молчал? – неласково спросил Ланселот.

– Он знает, почему. Я видел его со Зверем.

– Они сражались?

– Нет.

– Ты обещал мне, – безо всякого выражения проговорил Тристан, сверля его взглядом.

– Ты тоже обещал мне, что всё исправишь! И что вышло?!

Марк громко хмыкнул. Он снова пришёл в хорошее расположение духа, – не то что окаменевший от едва сдерживаемого раздражения и растерянности Артур.

Аппий давно отставил кубок с вином и слушал в глубокой задумчивости.

– По призванию я не судья… - прохрипел он и тут же снова потянулся промочить горло. – Так вот. Я всю жизнь пробыл воином, а это дело требует настоящего суда. Не моё дело судить королей и жрецов. Но если колдун действительно виновен, его надо казнить. Так я думаю.

– Гавейн? – спокойно позвал Артур. – Продолжай.

Гавейн кивнул. На Галахада он упорно не смотрел.

– Тристана я подозреваю, и этого никогда не скрывал. Он мне как брат, но… сами знаете. Каждый рядом с ним нет-нет да и чувствует… что-то. И Галахад рядом с ним стал сам не свой, будто его заворожили.

– Дальше. Что ты видел?

– Это было в ночь после суда. Я не мог заснуть, думал, вдруг Тристан сбежит? Поэтому, проследил за ним. Он отправился куда-то после заката, но я потерял след и блуждал, пока не увидел Зверя. Это было возле ручья, вы все его знаете, там хорошо удить рыбу летом. Я оставил коня и крался с подветренной стороны и крался незаметно, но вдруг, сова вылетела откуда-то, прямо на меня. Когда я повернулся, Зверь вдруг лёг в снег у дерева. Я подошёл ближе, так тихо, как мог, и… под деревом сидел Тристан. Он…

Как Галахад ни силился, слух его не мог больше уловить речи Гавейна. Вся крепость загудела, затряслась, только никто почему-то этого не замечал.

Пол и стены ходили ходуном, лес прорастал сквозь них: корни елей выворачивали фундамент, омела ползла по стенам, гибкие ветви ивы пробирались в окна…

– ...держал голову чудовища у себя на коленях, гладил его. И говорил…

Воздух почернел. Темнейшая ночь возвращалась.

“Посмотри на свои руки. Их никогда не отмыть”.

В том самом ручье он пытался отмыть их, роняя в ряску свои последние детские слёзы.

Кровь расходилась разводами, как масло, и маленькие серебристые рыбки резвились у самых пальцев…

“Всегда проси прощения у тех, кого тебе придётся убить. Они тоже были люди, как ты. У них тоже была душа”, – это отец дал ему наказ, но лес гудит так, что его слов больше не слышно…

– ..сказал: “я навеки твой раб. Я не дам тебя в обиду”.

Пол зарос мхом и алой ягодой, размяк, превращаясь в болото, в неверную трясину…

– Галахад!

Он не упал. Повис в крепких объятиях Тристана, неподвижно глядя на скрипящие в вышине кроны деревьев.

– Артур! Друид сбежал! Эта зараза… загрыз охранника! Он же лежал полудохлый, как смог…

– Нужно позвать Луция…

– Галахад, очнись! Посмотри на меня! Что с тобой?!

Это Гавейн. Ореол вокруг его светлых волос, – вот всё, что разгоняет тьму леса.

– Ему нужен покой. Я его отнесу.

– Никуда ты с ним не пойдёшь, Тристан! Ты достаточно навредил и ему и нам всем!

– Молчи, сопляк! Главного ты не знаешь, и не узнаешь никогда! Уйди с дороги!

Галахад никогда раньше не слышал, чтоб Тристан кричал на кого-то. Его крик был как хриплый рёв оленя в лесу.

“Лес не в крепости...” – понял, вдруг, Галахад. – “Лес в моей голове… и он растёт… и под дёрном кости… ”

Листья ясеня падали и падали ему на лицо, застилая взор, поэтому, он просто закрыл глаза.

Из тьмы друид с головой оленя протянул ему сверкающую чашу, до краёв полную кровью. Золотую скифскую чашу. По ободу её неслись за ланями стремительные грифоны, впивались в трепещущие шеи, хлопали крыльями от радости ловитвы

– Ты уже выпил столько, сколько пролил. Но этого мало…

Чаша так прекрасна! Он видел такую же у отца, помогал начищать её песком. Отец убеждал кого-то не переплавлять чашу, сулил за неё баранов, но мать не позволила, и лани с грифонами растаяли, потекли горячей рекой…

“Почему ты плачешь, Галахад?”

“Жалко… Она была такая красивая!”

“Поистине ты мой сын, ягнёнок! Со временем, научишься делать такие же...”

Чья-то рука утёрла слёзы с его висков.

– Я не могу до неё дотронуться… я её испачкаю… мои руки больше не отмыть…

Нет больше ни друида ни леса. Ничего нет, лишь белая даль, куда ни кинь взгляд.

Он один, и лишь чаша стоит перед ним. Кровь льётся через край, и льётся, и льётся…

– Почему ты никому не сказал, Тристан? Почему ты молчал?

Артур. Его голос. Но он не зовёт, не командует встать и идти. Не командует вернуться.

– Галахада взяли из большого рода. Много шатров, тучные стада куда ни кинь взгляд. У его рода мой род просил подаяние, как свора псов. Я помню это.

– И что же?

– Галахад сын золотых дел мастера. Никогда он не хотел ни воевать ни убивать. Его сестра ходила с подругами в набеги, но Рим хотел солдат-мужчин. Поэтому, взяли мальчика. Он по сию пору не хочет. Помнит все их лица и просит прощения у всех, кого убил на своём веку. Пойми он, что невиновные пострадали от него… смог бы он так жить? Когда он убил мальчика, я отнёс тело в лес, и всё равно не вышло скрыть... Но я бы нашёл Горвенала. Я бы всё исправил.

– Почему не сказал нам? Отрядом проще обыскивать лес…

Тишина.

– Пришлось бы рассказывать. Многое. Утаил бы ты мои речи от Рима?

Дверь заскрипела, но Галахад не понял, чья, где он теперь. Он так ослаб, что мог лишь смотреть, как бегут из чаши тёмные ручейки.

Неужели навеки? Как можно существовать в двух мирах одновременно…?

– Галахад… что с ним? Галахад! Сармат!

Что это за женщина? Её голос похож на голоса всех женщин, произносивших его имя. Но сейчас он хотел слышать только одну: маму, которая делала это совсем иначе.

Он обнял колени, но, в то же время, остался недвижим.

“Мама… твоё копьё поражало наших врагов… хоть ты гордишься мной? Иначе что мне осталось?”

– Его глаза открыты… он меня видит?

– Нет. Что тебе нужно, Бранжьена? Ты не пришла, когда звали.

– Я знаю, где найти твоего учителя. Я вас провожу.

– Чёртов Марк уже отбывает под шумок, тебе надо идти. И откуда тебе знать, где друид и о чём мы вообще говорим?!

– Тише, Ланселот. Я друг Тристана и Галахада, дева, говори при мне открыто.

– Он… сам сказал нам с мамой, когда уходил из Корнуолла. Горвенал мой отец, командующий Кастус. Он научил мою мать врачеванию, а она научила меня. Это я спасла королеву когда-то, зашила раны на её руках…

– Мастерская работа.

Это врач. Если б Галахад мог, улыбнулся бы…

– Я не могу возвращаться в Корнуолл вместе с убийцей. Лучше найду отца, ему ведь одиноко в изгнании.

– Он нашёл себе достойного приёмного сына.

Артур говорил серьёзно и мягко, без издевки. Тристан промолчал и вновь вытер Галахаду слёзы. Его рука была горячей, словно сироту, который был сыном многих отцов, и ничьим, бросило в жар от одной мысли об отце.

– Горвенал назвал меня “дитя печали”.

– Врут, что имя определяет судьбу. Это…

– ...урок, который дают друидам. Я поеду с тобой. Показывай дорогу.

“Не оставляй меня”, – хотел сказать Галахад, но пальцы Тристана легли на его губы. Указательный и средний, как обычно. И Галахад, забывшись, облизал их пересохшим языком.

Как десятки раз до этого.

***

Сначала мальчик плакал и звал мать, но постепенно заснул, свернувшись калачиком в ямке между корнями. Он был слишком слаб, чтоб проснуться, поэтому даже не пошевелился, когда первые снежинки опустились на его щёку.

Даже во сне он хотел есть, и злился, что ему не оставили хлеба. Даже маленького кусочка. Он видел сны о Майском дне, о быке, которого кузнец крутит на вертеле над весёлым костром, о больших, пышных караваях и запёкшейся горьковатой корочкой крови, но стоило ему протянуть руку, как всё исчезало и он злился ещё сильнее.

Так сильно, что не заметил, как умер.

Много снов сменяли друг друга, пока он не увидел однажды воина, неподвижно смотрящего на чашу. И другого воина, со знаками огама на щеках, ступавшего по снам легко, как волк ступает по лесам, как ястреб реет в небе.

Он был как бог-олень, забравший мальчика к себе, отделивший его плоть от косточек, но иной.

– Пойдём со мной, – сказал воин-волк, воин-ястреб. – Это не твоё место. Не мешай Галахаду быть Галахадом.

– Куда мы пойдём? – спросил Мальчик, боязливо берясь за его жёсткую, мозолистую, истёртую мечом и тетивой руку.

– Я пойду обратно. А ты пойдёшь туда, где родишься опять.

– Не хочу опять рождаться. Родился уже раз… – Мальчик хлюпнул носом, вспомнив мать, и голод больно ударил по кишкам с новой силой. – Не хочу!

Воин-ястреб присел перед ним на корточки. Его звериные глаза оказались вровень с глазами мальчика.

– Если мы опять встретимся, я тебя защищу. Я узнаю тебя, кем бы ты ни стал. Клянусь своим сердцем. Клянусь Галахадом.

Мальчик не знал, кто такой этот Галахад, но кивнул.

Может быть, там, куда отведёт его воин, будет много еды и тёплый очаг… может, там будет новая мама…

Может…

***

На этот раз была очередь Галахада вытирать его слёзы. Он проснулся раньше и покорно ждал, пока Тристан вернётся.

– Не важно, что с твоими руками, – проговорил Тристан, как только открыл глаза и заметил его. – Ты сберёг сердце чистым.

Галахад только помотал головой, как упрямый ребёнок. Слова застряли у него в горле.

– Ты мне не сказал… – выдавил он. – Ты не сказал… как наказали тебя. Ведь не только я… не только меня…

Он хотел попросить прощения за то, что не думал о нём, за то, что не мог и не хотел догадаться. Сказать, что любая ноша легче, если её несут вдвоём.

– Моё наказание было смотреть, как ты страдаешь.

– Теперь моя очередь сказать “не отпускай меня”.

Тристан улыбнулся и отвернулся, чтоб скрыть улыбку.

– Но в разведку я всегда езжу один.

– Что?! – Галахад мгновенно забыл слёзы. – Да как ты…

– Ты мне дороже любого золота. Просто люблю быть без людей. Иногда нужно и это.

Галахад толкнул его в грудь, но ласково, и тут же прижался лбом ко лбу, подхватывая губами его дыхание.

– Домой пойдём мы через горы… – прошептал Тристан.

– В страну медведя и орла… – громче отозвался Галахад.

Заскрипела дверь, это по-одному входили рыцари. Их голоса подхватили песню, не дали ей кануть в молчание. И голос Тристана был среди них.

ЭПИЛОГ

Тристан помог Горвеналу навьючить его маленькую, коренастую лошадку. Старик, несмотря на свои лета, держался верхом легко, как юный воин. Бранжьена суетилась рядом, проверяя, хватит ли им еды и питья в дорогу.

Тристан знал, что больше они с учителем не увидятся, но не находил слов. Усталость отупляла его. Сколько ночей он хватал сон урывками, пока не перестал понимать, какой лес настоящий, а какой только снится ему. И сейчас ему хотелось просто заснуть в каком-нибудь укромном месте, но рыцари бурно праздновали их с Галахадом “возвращение”. Нельзя было не выпить с ними.

– Тристан, дитя печали… – молвил Горвенал, глядя на него из седла. – Ты выбрал неверный путь.

– Это я слышал. Я не должен был родиться вовсе, так что ж. Если нужно будет услужить твоему народу, я услужу.

– Нет, мой сармат, ты не понял, в чём твоё наказание. Через год ты отправишься служить нам, нашим детям и внукам и правнукам, сколько потребуется, пока не увидишь сон, окрашенный кровью, пока воины из чужой страны не позовут тебя за собой в Ад, воевать на стороне их бога. Только там, в Аду, на краю земли, ты получишь своё освобождение. Никто не отвергает наших даров безнаказанно.

– А если я умру раньше?

– Смерть не преграда служению. Мы приведём тебя обратно.

Тристан проверил, хорошо ли затянута подпруга, и отошёл. Ночь просветлела, укутанная белым снегом, морозный воздух омывал лицо.

Он закрыл глаза и вызвал в памяти лицо Галахада. Галахад сидел совсем рядом, за дверью, – открой да посмотри, – но мало было смотреть, нужно было запомнить накрепко, на долгие годы, навсегда.

Домой пойдём мы через горы

В страну медведя и орла.

В страну, что выкормила нас,

Дорога нам легла.

В тот край, что видим мы во сне,

Дорога нам легла

– пели рыцари, но из всех голосов он слышал лишь один.

Ты вернёшься в Сарматию и будешь жить как вольный ветер, Галахад. Стада твои будут тучны, а сыновья сильны, и каждый день твой будет радостным. Когда-нибудь ты сам выкуешь свою прекрасную чашу с ланями и грифонами. Забудь всё, что здесь было, только это помни. Я не дам тебя в обиду.

Когда-нибудь, мы все вернёмся домой.


End file.
